


Ángel bañado en pecado

by Alanna_Darkfeather



Category: Angel Sanctuary, Vampire Knight
Genre: Angels, Betrayal, Demons, F/M, Forbidden rituals, Incest, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Reincarnation, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanna_Darkfeather/pseuds/Alanna_Darkfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un sólo evento puede cambiar el curso de toda una vida, y cuando dicho evento tiene un origen divino, más de una vida puede ser afectada. El destino es cruel y juega con nosotros como si fuesemos meras piezas de ajedrez; y eso es algo que Zero Kiryuu tiene muy claro, pero las cosas han cambiado y ahora el destino va a tener que jugar con sus reglas, o se atendrá a las conseqüencias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Giros del destino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Aryan-Jonathan.
> 
> Advertencias: es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, y creo que por ahora está todo.
> 
> *Ni AS, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*
> 
> \- Blah, blah- diálogos.
> 
> \- “Blah, blah”- pensamientos.
> 
> … texto… => flash backs
> 
> (Nº) => notas de la autora.
> 
> (Blah, blah) => Comentarios del personaje.

**Zero** (1)

Eso era todo lo que su mente registraba.

El profundo color rojo de la sangre sobre la que los cadáveres de sus padres habían sido descartados; y a pesar de todo el horror que había llenado su sala de estar, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que había echado de menos ese magnífico color que en épocas pasadas tiñó sus manos innumerables veces; pero ese no era el momento de dejarse llevar por la sed de sangre, que había mantenido enterrada en lo más profundo de su ser durante los últimos trece años.

Debía enfrentar a la criatura que acababa de pintar su mundo de rojo, pues todos sus instintos gritaban para que derramara la sangre de la bestia antes de que ésta le arrebatara lo que más amaba en esta vida: su adorado hermano menor. Dejó que sus sentidos le guiasen hasta su presa. El terror y la furia se apoderaron de su corazón en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su mayor tesoro se encontraba junto a la abominación.

En su desesperación, fue incapaz de recordar que la criatura no debería de haber sido capaz de atravesar las barreras que rodeaban su hogar sin ayuda interna, y terminó, por su descuido, entrando en la boca del lobo. La imagen que se encontró una vez dentro, hizo que su corazón dejase de latir por unos instantes y se llenase de pánico.

Ahí, frente a sus ojos abiertos como platos, se encontraba su otra mitad, su querido hermano gemelo, en brazos de la abominación que acababa de hacer pedazos su mundo; y lo que le había atestado ese terrible golpe a su ser, fue la mirada de absoluta devoción dirigida hacia la criatura en ese par de amatistas idénticas a las suyas.

\- ¿Ichi… ru…?

\- Ey, niisan. ¿Estás disfrutando de mi regalo?- la sonrisa maliciosa que le dedicó el menor consiguió que toda la rabia que había sentido al ver los restos de sus padres se apagase.

Como si un rayo hubiera iluminado todos los rincones de su mente, cada uno de los detalles que hasta ahora había ignorado tomaron sentido.

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Ichiru?- preguntó con voz trémula.

La pregunta pareció ser el detonante de algo que no había visto nunca en su hermano pequeño, y lo que él mismo había sentido hasta hacía unos momentos, ahora aparecía reflejado en el rostro de su doble.

\- ¿¡Por qué!?- le gritó enfurecido- ¿¡te atreves a preguntarme por qué!? ¡Tú, que siempre has sido el preferido de todos, al que consideran un genio con las armas y con poder suficiente para rivalizar con los adultos, no sabes lo que se siente por ser tragado por tu sombra! ¡¡NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE AL SER ABANDONADO POR TODOS!!- la rabia y el dolor en su voz fueron el golpe final para su corazón; y lo peor era que no podía reprochárselo, pues él mismo estuvo en esa posición hace mucho tiempo, en otra vida.

\- Ya es suficiente, Ichiru- la bestia disfrazada de mujer abrazó con más fuerza al joven de cabellos plateados, susurrando palabras cariñosas en su oído; pero lo que el chico no pudo ver fue el brillo maquiavélico en los ojos rojos de la criatura. Sólo el mayor de los hermanos había sido testigo de ello.

\- ¿Por qué no podías esperar un poco más, otouto?- murmuró de forma lastimera a su reflejo.

\- ¿¡Para qué, para que me enviaran lejos sin memoria alguna de quién y qué soy realmente!?- escupió Ichiru con amargura a su gemelo.

Algo pareció clicar en la mente del mayor, una conversación hacía unos cuantos meses, en la cual había plantado cara a sus padres por primera vez; pero había algo que no cuadraba, si de verdad había escuchado esa conversación, ¿por qué…

\- No te quedaste hasta el final- lo que escapó de sus labios no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Los ojos de su hermano se abrieron como platos ante lo que implicaban las palabras de su igual.

\- ¿Lo sabías?- el tono en que había sido hecha esa pregunta le dio esperanzas; todavía quedaba algo que salvar en Ichiru.

\- Por supuesto que lo sabía- habló la abominación con voz venenosamente dulce- después de todo, fue él quien te quitó lo que por derecho te pertenece.

No pudo negar las palabras de la bestia, pues a pesar de ser dichas con la intención de sembrar discordia entre los hermanos, eran completamente ciertas. Ya que fue la energía inconscientemente tomada de su otra mitad lo que permitió anclar su espíritu a su nuevo cuerpo; pues este no hubiera soportado la unión forzosa con un alma tan antigua y poderosa de otra forma.

Durante diez años había crecido creyendo ser un humano más, pero su poder fue liberándose poco a poco de sus ataduras, y con él, sus recuerdos. Desde el momento en que todo su poder volvió a estar bajo su control, ya no necesitó el de Ichiru para mantenerse anclado a su cuerpo mortal; y decidió que ya era hora de devolver lo que había tomado prestado.

\- ¿Por qué no podías haberte esperado hasta el final, hermano?- le preguntó con desesperación, tratando de no derramar lágrimas por la muerte innecesaria de sus padres.

\- ¿Y qué hubiera cambiado el que me quedara, hermano?- le devolvió la pregunta- solamente que mi odio hacia ti sería mil veces más profundo.

La criatura ya se estaba hartando de esperar, y decidió que ya era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto.

A una velocidad que a duras penas pudieron seguir, la abominación tenía entre sus ensangrentados brazos al mayor de los gemelos, y en un fluido movimiento hincó sus afilados colmillos en el pálido y tierno cuello de su presa, dejando fluir su ponzoña por las venas del joven cazador.

Mas las cosas no terminaron como tenía planeado; nada más el primer sorbo de sangre bajó por sus garganta, un terrible calor se propagó por sus venas. Sentía como su cuerpo ardía por dentro, era como si fuego líquido estuviera fluyendo por todo su ser, quemando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

El grito de dolor que abandonó sus rojos labios rayaba en lo inhumano, y en sus intentos por apagar el fuego en su interior, terminó soltando a su presa. Ichiru se apresuró a llegar junto a la monstruosidad, arrodillándose a su lado para tomar el cuerpo caído de la bestia entre sus delicados brazos, mientras la abominación se retorcía de dolor.

\- ¿¡Qué le has hecho!?- gritaba su hermano, desesperándose al ver como empeoraba el estado en que se encontraba su adorada asesina.

\- Yo no he hecho nada- le respondió; indiferente ante al sufrimiento de la criatura, actuando como si la situación desarrollándose a sus pies fuera algo común y ni siquiera mereciera su atención- ella no debería de haberse metido donde no la llamaban. No tengo la culpa de que sea incapaz de soportar el contacto con mi sangre.

Por la expresión en el rostro de su gemelo, Ichiru no sabía cómo tomarse esas palabras, y tampoco parecía estar muy consciente de ellas, pues su atención estaba centrada en la criatura retorciéndose de dolor en su regazo. Esa preocupación fue un golpe más duro para él que las palabras de su otra mitad, ya que podía entender cómo se sentía el ser eclipsado por la persona que debería de estar siempre a tu lado, siendo tu igual y no el recipiente de tu odio. Ignorando a la bestia, se acercó a la única familia que le quedaba y le tomó entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedaste hasta el final?- volvió a preguntar, sin esperar realmente una respuesta- si lo hubieras hecho, te hubieras enterado de que les convencí de que me dieran la oportunidad de devolverte lo que te quité.

\- ¡Eso es mentira!- gritó incrédulo el menor- si eso fuera tan fácil hace años que lo hubiera intentado. ¡No sigas mintiendo! No vas a conseguir que te perdone. Te odio más que a nadie en este mundo.

\- Si que se puede hacer- siguió hablando, ahora con voz monótona y sin vida en los ojos- pero es peligroso, y las posibilidades de sobrevivir son muy pocas. Si tu cuerpo no es capaz de absorber todo el poder que se transmite gracias al ritual, la presión que ejercerá sobre ti hará reventar tu sistema circulatorio, causándote una muerte increíblemente dolorosa- el horror reflejado en los ojos de Ichiru hizo que su corazón se estremeciera, mas no logró que su determinación flaqueara- estaba esperando a que se dieran las condiciones en que el ritual tendría más probabilidades de éxito, pero veo que ya no va a ser necesario.

Un tenso silencio se formó entre ambos, tan sólo interrumpido por los jadeos de dolor de la aberración, que parecía estar recuperándose muy poco a poco. Dispuesto a no dejar que la traición de su hermano le hiciera aun más daño de lo que ya lo había hecho, desterró el odio que empezaba a corroer su alma; ya una vez dejó que éste le controlase, y no volvería a repetir el mismo error de nuevo. Esta vez sería él quien lo dejaría todo sin mirar atrás.

\- ¿Aun deseas recuperar tu poder, traidor?- tenía que ser cruel, o sería incapaz de hacer lo que debía.

El nuevo título que acababa de otorgarle logró mover algo en el interior de Ichiru, mas eso no evitó que sus celos le cegasen y terminó asintiendo con determinación.

\- Pues que así sea.

Con un movimiento brusco, tomó el rostro de su otra mitad entre sus manos y empezó a recitar una letanía en un idioma desconocido para el menor.

\- **חזרה את מה שנגנב, ומחזיר אותו לא נעשה שימוש. מהגוף שלי לשלך בלי לדעת מה נתן לי, הנה להחזיר** \- nada más la última sílaba fue pronunciada, el mayor de los gemelos juntó sus labios con los de su doble.

\--X--

**Ichiru**

No tuvo tiempo de registrar que estaba siendo besado por su propio hermano, pues su mente había quedado nublada por el increíble flujo de poder que estaba entrando en su cuerpo desde el lugar donde ambos gemelos estaban conectados.

Nunca había probado una gota de alcohol en su vida, pero suponía que lo que estaba sintiendo era parecido a estar borracho. Borracho de poder. No creía que existiera una forma mejor para describir lo que le estaba pasando; y deseaba más, mucho más, no quería que esa conexión terminara nunca. Haría cualquier cosa para seguir disfrutando de esa deliciosa corriente de poder; disfrutando del extraño sentimiento que le causaba estar entre los brazos de su hermano.

Tan perdido estaba en su mundo de nuevas sensaciones, que no se dio cuenta de que su gemelo le había dejado en una esquina de la habitación, para dirigirse hacia la bestia que había hecho pedazos su mundo. Con los ojos llameantes y el cuerpo tenso como un arco, Zero extendió una de sus manos en dirección a ella y la tomó por el cuello, levantándola con una fuerza que ningún niño de trece años debería poseer, hasta tener a la criatura cara a cara.

\- Si sobrevives, espero que las cicatrices te atormenten hasta el fin de tus días.

Lo último que vio antes de perder el sentido fue como su hermano y su querida Shizuka-sama eran envueltos en llamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\\\\1.- 5/07/2014 He decidido revisar todos los capítulos para que sean más fáciles de entender (este en concreto no ha cambiado mucho), aunque voy a dejar la mayoría de las notas tal como están. Ya me diréis si los cambios han servido de algo. \\\\\
> 
> Ok, se que este capítulo os habrá parecido muy raro y os estaréis preguntando que me tomé antes de escribirlo XD, que sepáis que está escrito así por una razón muy importante: os he dejado varias pistas en este capítulo para que las vayáis juntando durante los cuatro o cinco siguientes (si es que para entonces seguís queriendo saber de qué va la cosa) y cuando esos capítulos pasen os pediré que votéis entre dos personajes; la idea es que lo hagáis dependiendo de las conclusiones a las que habéis llegado, no porque preferís a uno por encima del otro… espero que esto nos os de demasiados dolores de cabeza.
> 
> Por una vez no os voy a dejar notas, sólo un comentario bastante largo: la muerte de su amante ha vuelto completamente loca a Shizuka, así que no os enfadéis con ella por como se ha comportado ya que no es realmente consciente de ello, y el por qué en ningún momento me he referido a ella como “vampiro” lo sabréis a su tiempo; sobre Ichiru, pronto descubriréis de que va la cosa, luego no contestaré preguntas sobre su comportamiento en este capítulo, sólo decir que él es uno de los tres protagonistas de esta historia; y finalmente, Zero (si, era él aunque no lo parezca), casi todo el capitulo está narrado desde su punto de vista, por lo que os habrá resultado más difícil de comprender que la parte narrada desde el punto de vista de Ichiru, como ya he dicho, todo tiene su explicación y es precisamente lo que está pasando con Zero lo que hará que las cosas cambien hasta el punto en que no vais a reconocer casi nada del canon de VK (no sabéis las ganas que tenía de cargármelo por completo en lugar de sólo retocarlo un poco, como he hecho en otros fics).
> 
> Si os interesa, lo que dice Zero durante el ritual improvisado es una burda traducción en hebreo de “Regresa lo que fue robado; devuelve lo que no es usado. De mi cuerpo al tuyo; aquello que sin saber me entregaste, aquí restituyo”. No es nada del otro mundo, tenía que inventarme un hechizo y esto es lo que ha salido; no os burléis mucho, han pasado años desde la última vez que traté de componer algo que rime.
> 
> Nos leemos,
> 
> Alanna.


	2. El tiempo vuela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Aryan-Jonathan.
> 
> Advertencias: es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, y creo que por ahora está todo.
> 
> *Ni AS, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*
> 
> \- Blah, blah- diálogos.
> 
> \- “Blah, blah”- pensamientos.
> 
> … texto… => flash backs
> 
> (Nº) => notas de la autora.
> 
> (Blah, blah) => Comentarios del personaje.

**Rafael**

Veinte años desde la última Rebelión, diez de los cuales se había pasado en coma, y nada parecía haber cambiado. Aunque esa aparente falta de cambios no era lo que llevaba un tiempo quitándole el sueño.

Durante esa década, solamente dos eventos habían alterado la monotonía en que ha había sumido su existencia en Atziluth (después de la victoria de los rebeldes y la subsecuente desaparición del Creador); y aunque los dos le afectaban directamente, sólo uno de ellos era el causante de su insomnio.

Nada más despertar, el regreso de Gabriel al Paraíso fue lo único en lo que podía pensar (para disgusto de su amada Barbiel); pero pronto se dio cuenta de que esta vez era realmente Gabriel, y no Sara, quien ocupaba el cuerpo del Arcángel del Agua (1). Cuando asimiló que la joven que le había ayudado a superar el trauma causado por la traición de Belial (y su aversión por las mujeres) ya no existía, se dejó llevar por la tristeza hasta el punto en que no registró que una parte importante de su rutina diaria, establecida milenios antes de su primer encuentro con Sara, había desaparecido.

Cuando logró superar la perdida de la joven, por fin pareció recordar que le debía una disculpa a su mejor amigo por haberle dejado tirado (aunque realmente no lo hizo por voluntad propia); pero Miguel no aparecía por ninguna parte y nadie parecía saber donde estaba. Finalmente decidió preguntárselo a Camael, el segundo al mando del pelirrojo, y lo que este le reveló le afectó más profundamente que el saber que nunca más volvería a ver a Sara.

Pues sentado en su trono, inmóvil como una estatua y con la mirada vacía, se encontraba el Comandante de las Huestes Celestiales, Príncipe de la Luz, Arcángel del Fuego y Jefe de las Potestades (2).

El estado en que se encontraba su amigo le recordó al tiempo en que Gabriel se encontraba encerrada en el Jardín del Agua: un cascarón vacío; pues su alma había abandonado su cuerpo y nadie había sido capaz de encontrarla. Según lo que Camael le había confesado, fue el propio Miguel quien decidió abandonar Atziluth unos años después de que él se sumiera en su sueño regenerativo.

Por lo visto, con su “desaparición” (sin saberlo ni quererlo) cercenó el único lazo que aun mantenía a Miguel en el Cielo; así que el alocado pelirrojo había decidido que estaba harto de todo y de todos, y que ya era hora de comenzar una nueva vida bajo sus propias leyes (y pobre de aquel que se metiera en su camino) (3).

Ni siquiera su bella esposa, Barbiel (4), había conseguido aliviar la culpa que le carcomía. Después de todo, Miguel había sido el único que le siguió tratando como un amigo tras lo ocurrido con Belial, y eso jamás lo olvidaría (las probabilidades de que el denso Comandante no se hubiera enterado de lo ocurrido eran altas, pero él tendía a no tomarlas en cuenta) (5). Por ello nunca perdonaría a quienquiera que le hiciera daño a su amigo (¡maldito seas, Lucifer!), ni siquiera si esa persona era él mismo (6).

Dejando a Barbiel dormida en la habitación que compartían, decidió ir a su oficina para no molestar a su pareja, ya que tenía toda la intención de terminar con el paquete de cigarrillos que había escondido allí (ah, las ventajas de ser el Ángel de la Curación).

Durante las siguientes dos horas se dedicó a pensar qué hacer sobre la desaparición de Miguel. En parte podía entender al otro ángel; después de todo, solamente su relación con Barbiel impedía que abandonara sus obligaciones para ir en busca de su mejor amigo. Quería asegurarse de que el pelirrojo estaba bien, pero dejar a su pareja sola no entraba en sus planes. Tal vez, si ella aceptaba irse con él…

\- Veo que no has dejado ese vicio asqueroso, Rafael- la voz que acababa de escuchar le era desconocida, pero esa forma de hablar y pronunciar su nombre…

\- ¿Mika-chan (7)?- logró murmurar, sorprendido por la inesperada visita.

\- ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más? ¡¡Y NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!!

Rafael no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Miguel estaba en casa.

\--X--

_Cuatro años después…_

**Ichiru**

\- ¡Ichiru, llegas tarde!- le gritó su hermana adoptiva, Yuki Cross, reprendiéndole por llegar quince minutos después de la hora que habían acordado (8)- tienes suerte de que hayan llamado para avisar que no llegarían a tiempo. Parece que su avión se ha retrasado.

\- _“Mierda”_ \- y él que esperaba poder librarse si perdía el tiempo cuidando de Lily. Realmente ese no era su día.

Todo parecía ir de mal en peor cuando llegaba esa fecha.

Primero había pasado una mala noche por culpa de sus pesadillas; luego había llegado tarde a clase, ganándose una reprimenda cortesía del profesor de turno (y de Yuki en el descanso); durante el cambio de clase Aido les dio problemas otra vez, causando que Kuran interviniese, lo que hizo que él se viera obligado a interactuar con el vampiro sangre pura más de lo que deseaba admitir; y, para colmo, Cross le soltaba de sopetón que esa noche tenían que recibir al nuevo médico que se encargaría de la enfermería de la Clase Diurna.

Eso último no sería un problema, si no fuera porque el hombre se iba a traer a su familia. Según lo que les había explicado el director chiflado, esa fue la única condición que le puso. Por lo visto su mujer era enfermera y sería su ayudante en la academia; pero eso a él le daba igual, lo que realmente le molestaba era que con el matrimonio llegaría un chico de su edad, y la única habitación con una cama libre en los Dormitorios Sol era la suya (estuvo tentado de decirle que mandaran al nuevo estudiante a los Dormitorios Luna, pero allí se lo comerían vivo… literalmente).

Parecía una tontería que algo así le molestara, después de todo estaban en un internado y compartir habitación era la norma general en la academia (che, jodido Kuran, valiéndose de su estatus para tener una habitación individual), mas él era un caso especial. Sólo existía una persona con la que compartiría habitación voluntariamente, pero esa persona había desaparecido hacía cuatro años justos esa noche y parecía no tener intenciones de regresar pronto a su lado… si es que seguía con vida.

Rápidamente suprimió ese pensamiento.

Cuando se acercaba esa fecha siempre terminaba pensando en aquella noche nevada, en como se había dejado llevar por sus celos y había permitido que esa mujer retorciera lo que sentía por su hermano, hasta el punto que ni siquiera él era capaz de reconocerse en la persona que había traicionado a su familia.

Aun podía recordar la expresión llena de devastación que había aparecido en el rostro de Zero cuando entendió que les había vendido; recordaba perfectamente cómo la luz en los ojos de su gemelo se fue apagando con cada uno de sus reclamos; seguía viendo cómo, poco a poco, cualquier vestigio de su amable y cariñoso hermano mayor desaparecía detrás de una impenetrable máscara de frialdad que le permitió ver, por primera vez, por qué los adultos consideraban a su niisan un prodigio en el arte de matar (lo que causó que escalofríos recorrieran su espalda, y una emoción que se negaba a nombrar revoloteara en sus entrañas); era incapaz de olvidar cómo algo en su interior se rompió en mil pedazos cuando Zero le llamó “traidor”.

Porque eso era, un traidor. Aunque no sentía remordimiento alguno por su papel en el asesinato de sus progenitores (era incapaz de considerar a esos dos como sus padres, después de todo ellos le traicionaron primero), nunca se perdonaría por lo que le había hecho a su otra mitad.

Por culpa de sus inseguridades y de las palabras cargadas de veneno de esa sanguijuela, había perdido a la persona que más amaba (y que más le amaba) en este cruel mundo; pero no fue hasta que consiguió lo que creía que deseaba, que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su gemelo significaba para él.

Lo que sea que Zero hizo para devolverle el poder que le quitó antes de nacer, le había dejado postrado en una cama de hospital durante seis meses. Ese medio año fue el peor de toda su vida, pues no sólo tuvo que lidiar con terribles dolores recorriendo su cuerpo diariamente, sino que se vio asediado por espantosas pesadillas llenas de horribles batallas sangrientas en las que siempre acababa cubierto en las entrañas de sus enemigos, y lo peor de todo era que en todas y cada una de esas visiones infernales terminaba con las manos bañadas en la sangre de su hermano gemelo (9) (a veces pensaba que habría sido mejor si su sistema circulatorio hubiera explotado, tal como su niisan le había dicho, a seguir sufriendo esa tortura).

Por lo visto, tanto el dolor como las pesadillas fueron efectos secundarios causados por el uso del extraño ritual bajo condiciones erróneas. Aunque no quiso reconocerlo durante los meses que tardó en recuperar la movilidad de sus miembros, tuvo que admitir que su reflejo tenía razón: no estaba preparado para recuperar lo que había perdido y había pagado por ello con un año entero de su vida (10). El único lado bueno de todo ese embrollo era que su cuerpo había dejado de ser débil y enfermizo.

Cuando por fin le dieron el alta, Touga Yagari había ido a recogerle para llevarle a la residencia del director. Según lo que su maestro le había contado, durante los doce meses que pasó en el hospital, la Asociación fue incapaz de descubrir qué, exactamente, había pasado la noche del ataque a su familia, ya que el único testigo de lo ocurrido se pasaba el tiempo delirando. Todo lo que tenían eran conjeturas, luego decidieron que, si mejoraba, su custodia pasaría a manos de Kaien Cross y que seguiría entrenando bajo la tutela de Yagari una vez fuera interrogado.

Dicho interrogatorio fue un proceso tedioso, pero tergiversando los hechos se había librado del castigo que hubiera recibido si se descubría su traición (11). El presidente decidió no poner a Yagari al mando de la investigación porque (según el dichoso pavo real) estaba “sentimentalmente involucrado”, así que estaba convencido de que nunca se enterarían de la verdad (idiotas, su maestro le habría calado nada más abrir la boca si hubiera sido el encargado de interrogarle… meh, mejor para él).

Según la versión que se había tragado el perro de la Asociación, Shizuka Hio asesinó al matrimonio Kiryuu para vengar la muerte de su amante, y cuando trató de hacer lo mismo con los hijos de la pareja, Zero había usado un hechizo desconocido (al menos esa parte era real) que causó una potente explosión que termino cobrándose la vida de la sangre pura; los investigadores llegaron a la conclusión de que su niisan había muerto protegiéndole, y que su tiempo en el hospital se debía a una combinación del trauma causado por la tragedia que había sufrido y los efectos secundarios del hechizo usado por su gemelo (eso último era lo único que habían acertado; como había dicho antes: idiotas).

Por su propio bien les dejó creer lo que quisieran, sólo él y su hermano sabían lo que realmente había pasado esa noche, y ninguno de los dos parecía querer sacarles de su error. Hablaba en plural, porque se negaba a aceptar que su otra mitad había muerto junto a la bestia chupasangre; no, algo en su interior le decía que Zero estaba vivo y que volverían a encontrarse tarde o temprano (12), y cuando lo hicieran, no sólo quería disculparse por el daño que le había causado; también tenía algo muy importante que confesarle…

\- ¡Ya están aquí!- el grito emocionado de Yuki le sacó de sus funestos pensamientos, consiguiendo que levantase la vista justo en el instante en que un taxi se detenía frente a las puertas de la academia.

Del lado del copiloto bajó un hombre bastante joven, vestido impecablemente en un elegante traje blanco. El recién llegado era alto y atractivo, el pelo rubio que pasaba de sus hombros y los ojos de un tono azul gélido dejaban claro que no era japonés (era obvio que cazadores y vampiros no entraban dentro de los estereotipos propios de cada país… dichosa genética sobrenatural); y lo mismo podía decirse de la hermosa mujer a la que acababa de ayudar a salir del vehículo, aunque ella tenía los ojos de un intrigante color gris y su melena, algo más corta que la de su acompañante, era de un tono marrón acaramelado. Ella llevaba un discreto y favorecedor vestido de un bonito azul celeste, con zapatos de tacón alto a juego. Viéndoles juntos, los dos estudiantes no pudieron evitar pensar que parecían un par de supermodelos como los que salían en las revistas europeas (o un par de vampiros, pero enseguida descartó ese pensamiento; si ese fuera el caso sus sentidos hubieran reaccionado a la presencia de nuevas sanguijuelas).

\- ¿Doctor Azarov (13)?- la joven castaña llamó para asegurarse de que en verdad fuesen los invitados que estaban esperando (y no era de extrañar, ese tipo tenía más pinta de gigoló que de médico).

\- ¿Si?- la profunda voz del rubio logró que los dos prefectos se estremeciesen y que Yuki se sonrojase (sólo ella, ni muerto admitiría que él también lo había hecho). El cómo una persona podía imbuir una sola sílaba con tanta sensualidad era un misterio para ellos.

\- El director nos ha enviado para guiarles hasta su despacho- por una vez, estaba impresionado con la aparente seriedad de su “hermanita” (era un milagro que no hubiera tartamudeado ni una sola vez).

El extranjero se limitó a asentir antes de girarse en dirección al taxi y ponerse a gritar en un idioma que desconocían (14), dejando a los dos guardianes sorprendidos; pero antes de que pudieran decir algo al respecto, una nueva voz respondió en la misma lengua desde el interior de vehículo, causando que el rubio gritara otra vez.

Una risa cristalina les sacó de su estado de confusión. Mientras habían estado distraídos, la mujer se había acercado a ellos.

\- No les prestéis mucha atención, esos dos siempre están igual- su japonés estaba marcado con un leve acento que le daba un tono exótico a su dulce voz (¿qué tenían esos extranjeros que hasta sus voces parecían perfectas?)- y a pesar de lo mucho que pelean, no encontrareis mejores amigos.

Esa descripción le recordaba a la extraña relación que existía entre el director y su maestro. Tan distraído estaba haciendo comparaciones, que casi no captó la exclamación de sorpresa de Yuki. Cuando vio lo que había sorprendido a su amiga de la infancia, se quedó sin aliento.

Alto y con una constitución física muy parecida a la suya, el más joven de los Azarov por fin se había decidido a bajar del taxi. Vestido completamente de negro con unos ajustadísimos pantalones de cuero, metidos dentro de unas botas de combate del mismo material, y una camisa de seda con sólo un botón abrochado; el adolescente era el polo opuesto del matrimonio en cuanto a moda se trataba; pero su forma de vestir no era lo único en él que conseguía llamar la atención. Después de todo, no había ningún estudiante en la academia con el pelo de un tono rojo sangre tan brillante como el del joven de ojos dorados (¿y no era ese un color inusual en un humano?)… o con un dragón tatuado desde la mejilla izquierda, bajando por su esbelto cuello, hasta perderse en algún punto de su pecho, oculto tras la camisa; por no hablar de la multitud de piercings que brillaban en sus orejas, o del collar de perro que llevaba puesto (15).

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado fijamente y levantó la cabeza para buscar los culpables. Por su expresión enfadada, no le hizo mucha gracia ser el blanco de las miradas de los prefectos, y lo demostró sin tapujos.

\- ¿¡Qué coño estáis mirando!?- (¡maldición!) Su trabajo iba a complicarse con la llegada del nuevo estudiante; ¡joder, si su apariencia no volvía locas a las chicas de la Clase Diurna, esa voz ronca seguro que lo haría!

Lo que quedaba de curso iba a ser una tortura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os habréis dado cuenta de que aparecen muchos paréntesis llenos de información, eso se supone que es lo que realmente piensa el personaje que está “narrando” esa parte de la historia. Los números que hay entre paréntesis son mis notas, eso no ha cambiado. Recomiendo que las leáis si no habéis leído AS o sólo habéis visto los ovas, puede que haya algunas referencias o personajes que no entendáis del todo, y mis notas os ayudarán un poco aunque sólo explicaré lo que no desvele la trama de este fic, el punto ocho es especialmente importante; aunque si tenéis alguna duda podéis preguntármelo y si puedo os lo explicaré. Por si acaso, os recuerdo que aquí hay SPOILERS…
> 
> 1.- Esto es una de las cosas que no puedo explicar del todo, por ahora sólo voy a decir que el alma de Sara ha regresado a su cuerpo original con Gabriel estando al mando. Así que lo siento por sus fans, pero no Sara Mudo en este fic (tampoco esperéis mucho sobre Gabriel más allá de comentarios o algún que otro flash back).
> 
> 2.- No es broma, todos estos títulos son suyos y me pareció entretenido ponerlos aquí.
> 
> 3.- En canon Miguel le promete a Rafael que esperará a que despierte (para continuar con su pelea), pero aquí no lo hace, sino no habría historia.
> 
> 4.- Esta pareja es canon, Rafael se da cuenta que está enamorado de su fiel ayudante y que ella le corresponde. Barbiel casi muere protegiéndole y él queda en coma al usar todo el poder que le queda para salvarla.
> 
> 5 y 6.- Esto también es canon, aunque Rafael no lo dice exactamente con estas palabras.
> 
> 7.- Dependiendo de la traducción, Rafael llama a Miguel “Miguelito” o “Mika(-chan)”, a mi me parece más adorable la segunda opción así que el pobre va a quedarse con ese apodo.
> 
> 8.- No esperéis mucho canon por parte de VK, porque he decidido cargármelo casi por completo… no sabéis la de tiempo que llevaba queriendo hacerlo (¿lo he dicho ya?). El único canon es el de AS con unos diminutos cambios (como el del punto 3); para que os centréis (y como cuenta Rafa al principio del cap.) la historia empieza unos veinte años después del final de AS, y todo lo que se ve en los recuerdos de Kaname (unos 10000 años antes de esta historia) pasa en algún punto entre la rebelión de Lucifer y la de Alexiel. Espero que esto os ayude a ubicaros mejor en este fic.
> 
> 9.- Premio para quien adivine por qué tiene esas pesadillas.
> 
> 10.- Algo tenía que hacer para que estuviera en la misma clase que Yuki, porque me resulta imposible imaginarme a Ichiru aceptando quedarse en un curso que no es el que le toca por querer protegerla.
> 
> 11.- Tampoco le veo confesando que él tiene la culpa, después de todo Ichiru siempre me ha parecido el más egoísta de los dos Kiryuu.
> 
> 12.- Recordad esto porque es importante.
> 
> 13.- Este es un apellido ruso real, por si alguien cree que me lo he inventado.
> 
> 14.- Ya os digo que es ruso; pero como no tengo ni idea, todo lo que salga en ese idioma vendrá directamente del traductor de google. Correcciones son bienvenidas. \\\\\5/07/2014 – no recuerdo donde lo leí, pero se supone que los ángeles son capaces de hablar y entender todos los idiomas humanos, de ahí que mis angelitos entiendan tanto el japonés como el ruso\\\\\
> 
> 15.- El link de la imagen que uso para describirle está puesta en mi perfil.
> 
> Esto es todo por ahora, entre hoy y mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo de Vampire Kingdom. No sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar después de estos dos capítulos porque mis exámenes finales están a menos de dos meses, y si le añado las presentaciones de los trabajos, no creo que vaya a tener tiempo para escribir mucho.
> 
> Nos leemos,
> 
> Alanna.


	3. ¡Bienvenidos a la Academia Cross!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Aryan-Jonathan.
> 
> Advertencias: es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, y creo que por ahora está todo.
> 
> *Ni AS, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*
> 
> \- Blah, blah- diálogos.
> 
> \- “Blah, blah”- pensamientos.
> 
> … texto… => flash backs
> 
> (Nº) => notas de la autora.
> 
> (Blah, blah) => Comentarios del personaje.

**Barbiel**

Viendo a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida discutiendo como niños pequeños, cosa que llevaban haciendo desde antes de conocerla a ella, la llenaba de alegría. Puede que pareciera extraño alegrarse de que se pelearan, pero comparadas con la depresión en la que se había sumido su marido desde que descubrió que el pelirrojo se había fugado, esas peleas tontas eran música para sus oídos (aunque en el fondo siempre le habían parecido divertidas).

Los últimos cuatro años habían sido los mejores de su larga vida. No sólo Rafael había vuelto a ser el hombre del que se enamoró tantos siglos antes (tendencias mujeriegas aparte), sino que había llegado a conocer a Miguel fuera de su papel como Comandante o simplemente como un visitante frecuente del despacho del rubio, y terminó por considerar al pelirrojo como a un hermano pequeño (que en realidad él hubiera nacido unos siglos antes que ella, carecía de importancia para los dos).

Por lo visto, los años que había pasado en Assiah le habían hecho madurar hasta el punto en que era capaz de controlar su mal carácter… la mayor parte del tiempo (y vaya sorpresa se llevó la gran mayoría de los ángeles que le conocían personalmente, ¡todos pensaron que estaba poseído!, mas pronto consiguieron hacerle enfadar y las cosas terminaron saltando por los aires… literalmente); pero algo también le había afectado de forma negativa, ya que se había vuelto propenso a pasar temporadas, siempre durante la misma época del año, aislado y su humor empeoraba hasta niveles nunca vistos si era interrumpido durante su autoimpuesto exilio, de ahí que estuviese tan borde ese día, puesto que su llegada a Japón había coincidido con esa fecha.

Fue justamente la posibilidad de solucionar lo que fuera que hubiera dejado pendiente el volátil arcángel lo que impulsó a Rafael a venir al mundo humano, o al menos conseguir que lo superase (aunque teniendo en cuenta que aun no había superado la traición de Lucifel, lo veía bastante complicado), y ella estuvo completamente de acuerdo con su marido.

El pelirrojo rara vez hablaba de su estancia en la Tierra, luego les había costado horrores (y grandes cantidades de dinero en reparaciones) sacarle lo poco que sabían. Ambos estaban convencidos de que si su amigo no se enfrentaba pronto a sus problemas las cosas terminarían pareciéndose a la situación con Lucifer, y eso era algo que preferirían evitar; por no hablar de la inmensurable curiosidad que les provocaba el nuevo Miguel, pues este estaba mucho más centrado en las muchas responsabilidades que sus numerosos títulos acarreaban, y no tanto en la próxima batalla que pudiera encontrar (aunque su desmesurada sed de sangre y pelea seguía siendo la misma de siempre, ahora era capaz de contralarse muchísimo mejor… siempre y cuando no le hicieran enfadar, porque entonces el número de cadáveres carbonizados aumentaba de forma preocupante).

A pesar de lo mucho que Mika había despotricado, se notaba que no estaba del todo en contra de regresar (después de todo, no habían sido reducidos a cenizas… todavía).

\- ¡Cariño, Mika, dejad de discutir o nos marcharemos sin vosotros!- habiendo llamado la atención del dúo, se giró hacia los dos estudiantes que su nuevo jefe había mandado como escolta- ¿podéis indicarnos el camino hasta el despacho del director, por favor?

\- ¡Por supuesto!- respondió la chica con entusiasmo, y haciendo gestos les indicó que la siguieran.

El trayecto hacia el despacho fue algo (léase bastante) tenso, cosa que la pequeña castaña trató de disipar señalando las zonas de interés de la Academia (no que hubiera muchas, después de todo estaban en una escuela) y dando una breve explicación sobre ellas; mas la única que parecía estar prestando atención era ella, ya que Rafael no le quitaba los ojos de encima al pelirrojo, mientras Miguel se dedicaba a ignorar al rubio de forma descaradamente obvia.

Ella podía entender el por qué de la actitud sobreprotectora de su marido, pues la apariencia del chico que flanqueaba a la castaña les había tomado por sorpresa (lo que no era fácil de conseguir, ya que eran soldados primero y todo lo demás después), y su aura… había algo en ella que les resultaba muy familiar (demasiado para ser casualidad), pero no entendía como eso podía ser posible. Mika tenía muchas cosas que explicar (y si no lo hacía pronto, las cosas iban a ponerse feas… pará él, claro está).

Su guía se detuvo frente a una puerta antes de llamar. Una voz masculina respondió desde dentro, dándoles permiso para entrar. Una vez dentro, el hombre rubio (nada mal, pero su Rafael era aun más guapo) que les recibió les pidió que se sentasen.

Su pareja y ella accedieron sin problemas, pero Miguel decidió quedarse junto a la puerta; cosa que le hizo gracia, porque el otro joven terminó haciendo lo mismo y con una pose parecida a la suya (algo más que añadir a la lista de cosas-que-Mika-va-a-explicar-sí-o-sí).

\- ¡Bienvenidos a mi humilde academia!- el entusiasmo del hombre de gafas les tomó por sorpresa a todos (dos veces en una noche no era buena señal)- mi nombre es Kaien Cross y soy el director de esta maravillosa escuela. Los dos encantadores estudiantes que os han traído hasta aquí son miembros del Comité Disciplinario y mis adorables hijitos, Ichiru Kiryuu y Yuki Cross…

\- Puede que me acogieras hace tres años, pero no recuerdo haberme convertido en tu hijo- le cortó con tono seco el recién nombrado Ichiru.

La escena que siguió a esas palabras parecía sacada de un circo, y dejó a los recién llegados sin habla, pues nunca habían visto a un adulto actuar de la forma que Cross lo estaba haciendo (y eso ya era decir mucho, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de bichos raros con los que se habían cruzado durante sus largas vidas), y mucho menos la “delicada” forma en que los dos prefectos se encargaron de “tranquilizarle” (1).

Lo que los tres humanos no vieron, mas Rafael y ella captaron con incredulidad, fue la diminuta sonrisa nostálgica que se había formado en los labios de Miguel. El pelirrojo rara vez sonreía de esa forma tan dulce (sus sonrisas tendían a ser bobas, traviesas o destilaban su sed de sangre), ni siquiera antes de la última Rebelión; luego esa era una prueba más de cómo su vida en Assiah le había cambiado.

El brillo en los ojos azules de Rafael hizo que le entrasen ganas de darle una colleja (o más) a su rubio marido. Desde que Miguel había regresado a sus vidas, el médico se había vuelto extremadamente sobreprotector en cuanto al pelirrojo se trataba. El Líder de las Virtudes (¿no era eso una ironía?) podía considerarse afortunado de que su esposa estuviera completamente convencida de su heterosexualidad (y que la situación le pareciera divertida), ya que no le gustarían las consecuencias si trataba de seducir a su “hermanito” o si se le ocurría ponerle los cuernos a su mujer.

Pero la situación había llegado a tales extremos que Mika y ella estaban empezando a exasperarse, pues Rafael actuaba como un padre celoso tratando de proteger la castidad de su única hija (se estremecía al pensar cómo serían las cosas si llegaban a tener hijos), y esa forma de actuar (que por suerte sólo salía a la luz cuando alguien se interesaba románticamente en el pelirrojo) sacaba de quicio a Miguel, lo que hacía que se volviera más arisco que de costumbre (y si, era posible, por muy difícil o terrorífico que resulte de imaginar).

Por lo visto, ella no había sido la única en reconocer el significado detrás de esa mirada azulina, porque el mal humor del de ojos dorados estaba siendo reflejado en el gradual aumento de la temperatura dentro de la oficina. Si no hacían algo pronto, el pelirrojo sería expulsado por prenderle fuego al despacho del director… sin haber empezado las clases siquiera. Seguro que eso sería un nuevo record.

\- Director,- interrumpió ella con voz firme, tratando de evitar una catástrofe (después de todo, la combinación de los poderes de los dos arcángeles presentes era la más destructiva de entre todos los Arcángeles de los Elementos)- no quiero parecer desconsiderada, pero el viaje ha sido muy largo y los tres estamos cansados. ¿Podría ir directo al grano?

\- ¡Por supuesto, mi querida dama!- le respondió él con el mismo entusiasmo del principio- Ichiru, Yuki, os presento a los nuevos miembros del personal docente: el Dr. Raphael Azarov y su esposa Bárbara, que como ya sabéis se encargarán de la enfermería de la Clase Diurna, y a Mikhail (2), vuestro nuevo compañero de clase (3).

\- ¡Es un placer conoceros!- exclamó la joven, dedicándoles una cálida sonrisa, mientras que Ichiru se limitó a asentir.

\- El placer es todo nuestro- era mejor si ella se encargaba de la conversación, pues con los humos que se cargaban los otros dos miembros de su pequeña familia, las cosas podían terminar echando chispas… literalmente.

\- ¡Oh! Y Mikhail empezará a trabajar como guardián a partir de mañana- sentenció el director, como si acabara de ocurrírsele la idea (la verdad era que lo habían decidido semanas antes, lo que en parte causó la pataleta del Príncipe de la Luz, para diversión del matrimonio).

\- ¿¡Qué!?- por lo visto el director no había informado a los dos prefectos de que tendrían un nuevo miembro en el Comité Disciplinario.

\- Che- y Mika parecía seguir sin estar contento con sus nuevas responsabilidades.

\- Pero, director, ¿y nuestra misión?- preguntó Yuki con preocupación.

\- ¡Llámame papá! Y no tenéis de que preocuparos, los tres están al tanto del secreto de la Clase Nocturna.

\- ¿Huh?- eso tampoco se lo esperaban.

\- El director pensó que sería lo mejor para todos tener a mano personal médico con experiencia a la hora de tratar heridas de origen vampírico.

\- _“Aunque, en realidad, nuestra experiencia va más allá de eso”_ \- pensó ella distraídamente, puesto que la había sorprendido el escuchar la respuesta de su marido. No esperaba que se hubiera calmado lo suficiente para participar en la conversación de forma educada (o, al menos, no creía que lo hiciera hasta después de haber tenido una larga conversación con su pelirrojo preferido).

\- ¡Exacto!- exclamó el rubio con gafas.

\- Seguro que él será más útil que tu, Yuki- comentó el joven de cabellos plateados, refiriéndose al nuevo rol de Miguel.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Eso es injusto, tu eres el que siempre trata de escaquearse!- se quejó ella, indignada, pero fue totalmente ignorada por su compañero.

\- Mmhm, si hay algo de lo que Mika-chan puede sentirse orgulloso es de su habilidad para pelear, aunque a veces se le sube demasiado a la cabeza- antes de que los prefectos o el director pudieran reaccionar a sus palabras, una bota (¿¡cuándo se la ha quitado!?) le dio de lleno en la cabeza con fuerza suficiente para hacer que Rafael se fuera de morros al suelo- ¡eso ha dolido, mocoso!

\- ¡Que no me llames así! ¿¡Y qué cojones estás insinuando, playboy de quinta!?- Miguel vio como el rubio iba a abrir la boca, seguramente para soltar uno de sus largos (y tediosos) monólogos, y se enfureció aun más- ¡¡¡no intentes marearme con tus discursos o la próxima irá dirigida a la cabeza inútil que tienes entre las piernas!!!- esa amenaza consiguió que cerrase la boca de forma apresurada, pues el pelirrojo no estaba con ánimos de bromear y parecía haber perdido la paciencia más rápido que de costumbre.

El joven recogió su bota, se la puso y abandonó el despacho como alma que lleva el diablo (repetimos: irónico, ¿no?); dejando el lugar sumido en un silencio incómodo.

Rafael se puso a maldecir en su lengua natal (menos mal que se suponía que venían de Rusia (4), que si no…) y ella no pudo evitar mirar a su marido con irritación. Sabía que el rubio no lo había hecho con mala intención, sino todo lo contrario, pero Miguel llevaba ya unos días con un humor de perros y Rafael acababa de empeorar las cosas.

\- Ve a buscarle- le ordenó, dejándole claro con una mirada que no aceptaría un no por respuesta- ya sabes cómo se pone. Lo último que necesitamos es que termine metiéndose en problemas con los vampiros. Será mejor si lo que pasó la última vez no vuelve a repetirse (5).

La expresión que apareció en el rostro de Rafael fue suficiente para que todos los presentes entendieran que preferiría que eso no volviera a suceder. Su marido asintió y, con una rápida disculpa, salió del despacho en busca del malhumorado pelirrojo.

Antes de que la situación se volviera aun más incómoda, decidió que era mejor explicar lo que acababa de pasar. Al menos la parte apta para oídos humanos.

\- Siento muchísimo que hayáis tenido que ver eso- se disculpó eligiendo bien sus palabras para que estas no terminaran afectando a Miguel de forma negativa durante su estancia en la academia- pero hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de los padres de Mika, así que ninguno de los dos está muy centrado. _“Al menos esto es cierto. Por desgracia, cómo murieron y qué pasó con la culpable es lo único que hemos conseguido sacarle directamente”_. Espero que podáis perdonar sus malos modales.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte; es una situación comprensible- la seriedad que había adoptado Cross le hacía parecer una persona totalmente distinta, y eso logró despertar su curiosidad- se que puede parecer que soy un insensible metomentodo, pero ¿cómo murieron? ¿Y cómo terminó Mikhail a vuestro cuidado? Los dos parecéis muy jóvenes para adoptar a un chico de su edad.

El último comentario le sacó una pequeña sonrisa, si sólo él supiera…

\- Mika y mi marido son miembros del mismo Clan, su relación sanguínea exacta es demasiado intrincada para explicar sin causar dolores de cabeza porque está enredada con la historia de su linaje. Nosotros preferimos explicar su relación como una de primos lejanos, es mucho más sencillo de esa forma; si terminó con nosotros fue porque Raphael y Mikhail crecieron juntos, y Mika se negó a irse a vivir con alguien que no fuera él- tenía que acordarse de informar a sus chicos de esa conversación para que los tres tuvieran el mismo “pasado” si alguien se interesaba de más en sus vidas- sobre tu otra pregunta… realmente preferiría evitar el tema, pero el odio que siente Mika hacia los vampiros es demasiado intenso para tratar de ocultarlo.

\- ¿Quieres decir que…- trató de preguntar la guardiana, pero los nervios no la dejaron terminar.

\- Me temo que es lo que estás pensando. Los padres de Mikhail fueron asesinados, frente a sus ojos, por vampiros- las reacciones de los humanos fueron bastante curiosas: la expresión del director se ensombreció, Ichiru desvió la mirada y Yuki, horrorizada, se llevó las manos a la boca; pero lo más curioso fue cómo el dúo padre/hija dirigió miradas de preocupación hacia el joven de cabellos plateados, quien tenía los nudillos completamente blancos de tanto apretar los puños- _“interesante.”_ Os agradecería que no mencionarais esto frente a Mika; es un recuerdo muy doloroso para él, y se vuelve realmente arisco cuando alguien saca el tema.

\- ¿Qué pasó con los culpables? ¿Y cómo logró escapar?- preguntó Cross con aprehensión evidente en sus palabras- un superviviente es difícil de encontrar si no hay cazadores cerca para evitar la tragedia- ese último comentario logro hacer que el de ojos violetas se estremeciera de forma casi imperceptible, mas pocas cosas se escapaban a sus excepcionales sentidos.

\- Nuestra familia es muy especial, director. No somos cazavampiros, pero tampoco somos humanos normales y corrientes _“creo que esto puede considerarse el eufemismo del siglo”_ \- estaba segura que su afilada sonrisa irónica les había tomado por sorpresa a los tres, pero realmente no le importaba. Todos aquellos que trataran de hacer daño a sus seres queridos, se merecían lo que pudiera pasarles- y en cuanto a los culpables… digamos que Mikhail no dejó ni sus cenizas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí está el siguiente.
> 
> 1.- Imaginad las escenas que salen en canon, y poned a Ichiru en lugar de Zero \\\\\5/07/2014 aunque no esperéis que Ichiru se comporte siempre de la misma forma que canon!Zero, después de todo los gemelos tienen personalidades completamente distintas, así que (por narices) reaccionaran de forma distinta\\\\\\.
> 
> 2.- He elegido estos nombres para ellos porque son los que más me gustaban dentro de los que más se parecen a los nombres originales, aunque en el caso de Miguel elegí Mikhail porque me gusta más que Michael (sin ofender a nadie que se llame así).
> 
> \\\\\3.- 5/07/2014 Mika tampoco está en el curso que le toca por dos razones: la primera es porque me conviene que esté en la misma clase que Ichiru y Yuki; y la segunda es porque así no se notará tanto que perdió cuatro años de clase.\\\\\
> 
> 4.- Esa es su coartada si alguien pregunta por sus acentos o el idioma que hablan cuando no quieren que les entiendan.
> 
> 5.- Esto saldrá más adelante, y aunque no lo parezca es importante.
> 
> Realmente no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que ahora que ya he terminado los exámenes voy a empezar a actualizar de nuevo todos mis fics. No sé cuándo, pero al menos una vez antes de fin de mes seguro. Ya veréis la cantidad de ideas que se me han ocurrido. Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado comentarios en esta historia y en todas las demás, en cuanto pueda intentaré responder.
> 
> ¡Espero que tengáis unas buenas vacaciones este verano!
> 
> Nos leemos,
> 
> Alanna.


	4. Primeras impresiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Aryan-Jonathan.
> 
> Advertencias: es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, y creo que por ahora está todo.
> 
> *Ni AS, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*
> 
> \- Blah, blah- diálogos.
> 
> \- “Blah, blah”- pensamientos.
> 
> … texto… => flash backs
> 
> (Nº) => notas de la autora.
> 
> (Blah, blah) => Comentarios del personaje.

**Rafael**

Esta vez había metido la pata hasta el fondo, y no tenía ni idea de que había hecho mal. Sabía que Miguel estaba irascible, pero era la primera vez que actuaba así durante uno de sus episodios de mal humor (que, por desgracia, no eran pocos).

Determinado a descubrir qué diantres estaba pasándole a su mejor amigo, siguió el leve rastro de poder astral que el pelirrojo había sido incapaz de reprimir en su actual estado. Miguel siempre había sido el más emocional de los cuatro Arcángeles de los Elementos y, tal como el Fuego sobre el que regía, era completamente impredecible.

Durante unos instantes no pudo evitar lamentar muchos de los cambios que Miguel había experimentado debido a como los otros ángeles le trataron por culpa de la dichosa profecía (¡malditos sean todos ellos!) (1), añadiéndole a eso la traición de Lucifel (¡bastardo!), y para colmo de males el brutal asesinato de sus padres humanos (algo le decía que había mucho más detrás de esa tragedia).

Cuando por fin encontró a su amigo, el de ojos dorados estaba de espaldas a él, en medio de un pequeño claro rodeado de frondosos árboles. El cuerpo le temblaba debido a los sollozos que trataba de reprimir, y los nudillos le sangraban profusamente; el árbol hecho pedazos a los pies del pelirrojo le dejó claro el origen de sus heridas (y aunque odiaba verle así, eso era preferible a encontrarse el bosquecillo en llamas).

Antes de poder abrir la boca para decir algo, se encontró con los brazos llenos. Miguel, en un arrebato poco característico en semejante cabezota, se había abalanzado sobre él y se había soltado a llorar como no lo había hecho en eones (si es que lo había hecho alguna vez). No sabiendo que hacer por su amigo, se limitó a abrazarle mientras el ángel en apariencia más joven (2) dejaba salir todas la lágrimas que llevaba reprimiendo desde antes de la caída de Lucifer.

Viéndole de esa forma, juró una vez más que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para proteger al frágil ser que le había salvado de su infierno personal; pues no importaba lo poderoso y hábil que Mika fuera, en el fondo seguía siendo ese angelito cuyo mayor deseo era ser querido por su hermano mayor.

\- Ey, Rafael, ¿tan desagradable soy que ninguno de mis hermanos me quiere a su lado? Primero Lucifel y ahora Ichiru; parece que estoy destinado a estar solo hasta el fin de mis días (3).

La pregunta le sentó como una patada y le dejó mudo, incapaz de entender como alguien podía ser capaz de abandonar a un ser tan inocente; porque a pesar de todos sus defectos (que no eran pocos, pero él no era quien para decir eso), Miguel era uno de los ángeles más inocentes y puros que había conocido. Ni sus malas experiencias, ni toda la sangre que había derramado, habían conseguido apagar su luz interior; una luz que era tan brillante y hermosa como peligrosa, pues amenazaba con consumir a su portador y todo a su alrededor si este llegaba a perderse, de nuevo, en los sentimientos negativos que trataban de consumirle (4).

Con la intención de sacarle esas ideas de la cabeza, se separó un poco de él y tomó el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos. Aunque su amigo había dejado de temblar, silenciosas lágrimas seguían escapando de esos increíbles ojos dorados, que en tiempos mejores relucían como oro fundido con una intensidad que ni siquiera Lucifel, considerado en aquel entonces el ángel más hermoso del Cielo, había sido capaz de igualar.

\- Esos dos son unos bastardos por atreverse a menospreciarte, y un par de ciegos por ser incapaces de ver la maravillosa persona que eres debajo de tanta chulería y malos humos- sus palabras consiguieron sacarle una diminuta sonrisa a su compañero, y como hacer cosas que se salían de su comportamiento habitual parecía ser norma general ese día, se inclinó un poco hasta depositar un suave beso en la frente de Miguel (por ver la adorable expresión de sorpresa del Arcángel del Fuego había valido la pena el besar a otro hombre… cosa que no iba a repetirse nunca más, ¡ugh! Al menos Barbiel no estaba ahí para verlo)- pero no creas que vas a poder escaquearte del interrogatorio al que va a someterte Barbiel en cuanto estemos los tres solos.

La mueca de resignación del pelirrojo fue la única respuesta que recibió su último comentario. Tenía la intención de seguir chinchando a su amigo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Mika se puso tenso y su expresión se oscureció de forma alarmante. Intuyendo lo que iba a pasar, atrapó al otro ángel entre sus brazos en el instante en que este le dio la espalda. Queriendo evitar una masacre, decidió que lo primero era saber qué o quién había despertado la sed de pelea y de sangre que caracterizaba al viejo Miguel cuando estaba a punto de entrar en combate (y que, como todos los ángeles sabían, era una situación muy peligrosa que preferirían evitar).

\- Será mejor para todos si dejáis de esconderos- habló dirigiendo sus palabras en la dirección que podía sentir la presencia de los intrusos.

Dos adolescentes, uno rubio y otro con el pelo naranja, llevando el mismo uniforme que Ichiru (quien pronto entendería porqué no era buena idea hacer daño a los seres queridos del Arcángel del Viento) aunque de color blanco salieron de entre las sombras y pusieron en alerta roja sus sentidos (¡vampiros! Tenían que ser las jodidas sanguijuelas). La situación acababa de empeorar y, si había interpretado correctamente el gruñido que dejó salir su captivo, pronto se desataría un infierno como no se había visto en Assiah en milenios

\- _“Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh, Mika-chan?”_

\--X--

**Kain**

Sabía que era una mala idea seguir a Hanabusa en su busca del origen del delicioso aroma a sangre que había llenado la academia. Conociendo su suerte cuando de las escapadas de su primo se trataba, terminaría compartiendo con el rubio de ojos azules el castigo que Kaname le impondría por saltarse las clases para meterse quién sabe dónde.

Pero algo en ese exótico aroma a especias y humo (medio escondido bajo el toque metálico característico de la sangre) había despertado en su interior un ardiente deseo por encontrar la fuente de ese tóxico perfume y… y… realmente no estaba seguro de lo que haría en cuanto lo encontrara (5), pero tenía que evitar que Hanabusa terminase por hacer algo completamente estúpido e innecesario.

Nada más llegar al lugar del que provenía el olor a sangre, se encontraron con una peculiar escena: uno de los árboles del bosquecillo en el que se encontraban había sido reducido a astillas (nop, sus ojos no le estaban engañando) por el adolescente pelirrojo (era imposible ignorar lo que esos nudillos ensangrentados significaban)… ¿siendo besado por un hombre rubio? (o eso parecía desde donde estaban).

Ninguno de los dos vampiros parecía saber qué hacer ante semejante escena; además, un humano (al menos así se registraba en sus sentidos) capaz de destrozar un árbol con sus manos desnudas era claramente peligroso, no importaba lo apetitosa que pudiera parecerle su sangre.

Por estar preparándose para usar fuerza (si fuera necesario) para llevarse a su primo de vuelta a clase, se perdió el instante en que los dos desconocidos reaccionaron ante su presencia, así que la orden de dejarse ver le pilló desprevenido y no tuvo más remedio que “acceder” a la petición del humano rubio, pues el idiota de Hanabusa estaba más interesado en saciar su sed que en entender el lío en el que estaban a punto de meterse.

Si los dos extraños no les mataban (o algo mucho peor, si se dejaba guiar por su corazonada), Kaname Kuran lo haría. Rezando para que pudieran salir de esta con vida (porque ilesos no lo harían), siguió los pasos del alocado heredero de los Aido.

\--X--

**Aido**

En otra ocasión hubiera ignorado la orden del humano, pero si obedeciéndola podía acercarse a la fuente de ese intoxicante aroma a sangre (ah, se le hacia la boca agua de solo pensar en ese rojo y cálido manjar), la cumpliría sin rechistar.

No sabía quién eran esos humanos y realmente tampoco le importaba demasiado; lo único que le interesaba era como conseguir que el adulto le entregase al joven pelirrojo. Aunque mirándolos bien, ambos podrían pasar por vampiros con su exótica apariencia, ya que ninguno de los dos se parecía a la mayoría de humanos que había visto (Kiryuu no contaba, el bastardo era un cazador). Al menos su cena era agradable a la vista y si sabía tan bien como olía, puede que decidiera quedárselo; siempre había querido tener una mascota y el adolescente de ojos dorados estaba rodeado de un aura salvaje que le encantaría dominar.

\- Hanabusa, no hagas ninguna tontería- la profunda voz de su primo le sacó parcialmente de su trance- el jefe (6) se va a mosquear si terminas atacando a alguien dentro de los terrenos de la academia.

\- ¡No llames así a Kaname-sama!- como siempre, era el nombrecito que Akatsuki le había sacado a su adorado sangre pura lo que había logrado distraerle (por el momento) de su sed de sangre- y lo que Kaname-sama no sepa no podrá hacerle daño _“o a nosotros”_.

\- Esto va a acabar muy mal- oyó que murmuraba su primo, pero (como de costumbre) fingió no haberle oído.

\- Yo le haría caso a tu amigo- el inesperado (y forzado, por lo visto le estaba costando lo suyo mantener atrapada a su presa) comentario del humano rubio despertó su curiosidad- si no os marcháis ya, no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasaros, vampiros.

Al oír eso no supo cómo debería sentirse, si sorprendido porque el hombre sabía lo que eran o indignado por el tono condescendiente que había usado al dirigirse a ellos. Viendo que su primo parecía lo bastante sorprendido por los dos, decidió decantarse por la indignación.

\- ¿¡Te lo puedes creer, Kat!? ¡El humano cree que va a poder con nosotros!

\- No recuerdo haber dicho que sería yo quien va a patearos el culo si no os largáis de una puta vez- tras ese comentario tan poco favorecedor, el hombre murmuró algo en el oído del joven pelirrojo, quien dejó de retorcerse de forma abrupta.

No sabía lo que le había susurrado (ni siquiera sus inhumanos sentidos lograron captar sus palabras), mas la diabólica sonrisa desquiciada que se había formado en los labios del humano más joven le dejó claro que no era nada bueno (nunca lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, pero esa sonrisa casi consiguió que se cagara del miedo).

\- ¡Como si ese canijo pudiera llegar a tocarnos!- de nuevo se dejó llevar por su orgullo y había abierto la boca sin pensar antes de hablar.

Al escuchar sus palabras, el adulto palideció tan rápido como si hubiera visto un fantasma, y se apartó tan apresuradamente de su acompañante (7) que parecía haberse movido con la velocidad de un vampiro.

\- ¿Qué me has llamado?- la voz ronca y siniestra del chico le asustó aun más que su sonrisa macabra.

\- ¿Canijo?- nada más se le escapó esa palabra, se arrepintió de no haberle hecho caso a Kain cuando le pidió que volvieran a clase.

\- Ha sido un placer conocerte- oyó como el otro humano murmuraba desde lejos, lo que hizo aumentar el miedo que estaba sintiendo (incluso Akatsuki parecía estar asustado, y su primo no tenía nada de cobarde).

Distraído por las palabras del otro rubio, el grito de advertencia de Akatsuki fue su único aviso antes de que su cuerpo conectase sonoramente contra el tronco de un árbol. Aunque el dolor en su espalda no fue nada comparado con el ardor que sentía en su pecho. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con que la parte delantera de su uniforme estaba empapada en sangre, su propia sangre. Cuando por fin registró lo que estaba sintiendo, el dolor que asaltó sus sentidos fue tan intenso y repentino, que casi le hizo perder la consciencia; por suerte sus instintos básicos de supervivencia decidieron ponerse en marcha en ese momento (¡ya era hora!), evitando que quedara completamente indefenso.

Cuando su cabeza dejó de dar vueltas, buscó con la mirada a su atacante, y se encontró cara a cara con la espada más grande que había visto en su vida (¿¡de dónde demonios había salido esa monstruosidad!?) en las manos del humano pelirrojo (8), quien le miraba como si fuera escoria que no merecía ni lamer la suela de sus zapatos. La mirada en esos ardientes ojos dorados le hizo entender que solamente un milagro podría salvarle ahora (pues parecía que, durante los pocos segundos que había estado aturdido, Kain había terminado en un estado parecido al suyo), y si salía de esa con vida tendría pesadillas protagonizadas por un demonio de cabellos de fuego y ojos brillantes como oro fundido.

\- ¿Tus últimas palabras, sanguijuela?

Yep, pesadillas y de las que le atormentarían incluso despierto.

\- Te agradecería que no decapitaras a uno de los miembros de la Clase Nocturna, incluso si es una de las criaturas más irritantes que existen en este mundo- ¡estaba salvado! Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar. ¡Kaname-sama había venido en su ayuda! Ahora ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse- ¿podrías esperar a que salga de los terrenos de la academia antes de matarle? Me ahorrarías horas de tedioso papeleo si lo hicieras lejos de aquí- uoh… su querido sangre pura estaba enfadado. Acababa de salir de la sartén para acabar en el fuego (mas algo le decía que era el caso contrario).

Los dos humanos (aunque empezaba a dudar que realmente lo fueran) se giraron para ver quien había interrumpido el intento de asesinato por parte del loco de la espada.

\- ¡¡¡TÚ!!!- gritó el pelirrojo con sorpresa y odio evidente en la voz. El humano rubio también pareció reconocer a su Kaname-sama, y si las miradas matasen, el vampiro castaño hubiera estallado en mil pedazos.

\- Ha pasado bastante tiempo, (9) אדוןרפאל, הדודיגל.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las primeras notas pueden ayudar a quienes no se hayan leído AS, el resto es más o menos lo que estaba pensando en el momento de escribir esto…
> 
> 1.- En AS canon hay una profecía que habla de Miguel y Lucifer, que dice que uno de los gemelos (yup, en AS son hermanos) será el príncipe de la luz y el otro el de la oscuridad, y durante mucho tiempo se creía que Miguel iba a ser el gemelo “malo”, por eso se metían con él, pero la cosa terminó siendo al revés.
> 
> 2.- No dice en ningún lugar quién “nació” antes, pero en el manga Rafael aparenta tener unos veintitantos y Miguel unos trece. Aquí Rafa sigue igual, pero Mika aparenta la misma edad que Ichiru.
> 
> 3.- Aquí Mika es un poco OCC, pero tenéis que entender que se le han juntado muchas cosas y su psique ha dicho “ya no más”, y el pobre se ha derrumbado emocionalmente.
> 
> 4.- Esto pasa en canon justo después de que Miguel eche a Lucifer del Cielo; y si no fuera por Rafael, Mika lo hubiera convertido todo en cenizas, él mismo incluido.
> 
> 5.- Kain es uno de mis personajes preferidos, y va a tener una parte importante en esta historia.
> 
> 6.- Me encanta el tono en que lo dice y el significado que le da, como si Kaname fuese el jefe de una banda criminal y ellos sus secuaces.
> 
> 7.- Quien se haya leído el manga entenderá por qué lo hace.
> 
> 8.- Creo que Miguel tiene la espada más grande de todo AS, pero no estoy segura del todo.
> 
> 9.- Esto lo dejo en el aire.
> 
> Puede que el punto de vista de Rafael con respecto a Mika parezca exagerado o que se salga de su forma de ser, pero en realidad sólo he cogido lo que confiesa en canon sobre su relación con él y le he añadido un toque de hermano/padre sobreprotector, para hacer un poco más difícil la vida del futuro pretendiente del pelirrojo.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado y os dejo con una buena noticia: ¡he terminado Vampire Kingdom! Entre hoy y mañana colgaré el último capítulo y el epílogo.
> 
> Y para los que me han preguntado: si, ya estoy otra vez metida en Colmillos y Garras; tengo medio capítulo escrito y si todo va bien en unas dos semanas (o antes) estará listo.
> 
> Nos leemos,
> 
> Alanna.


	5. Pacto con el Diablo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Aryan-Jonathan.
> 
> Advertencias: es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, y creo que por ahora está todo.
> 
> *Ni AS, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*
> 
> \- Blah, blah- diálogos.
> 
> \- “Blah, blah”- pensamientos.
> 
> … texto… => flash backs
> 
> (Nº) => notas de la autora.
> 
> (Blah, blah) => Comentarios del personaje.

**Belial**

Las cosas parecían haber regresado a cómo eran antes de la desaparición del alma de su señor, pero ella sabía que las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales en Sheol. No, su rey había cambiado demasiado para que así fuera. Su tiempo como humano había despertado algo en él que nadie creía que existía: su corazón. Su amado señor había descubierto que tenía un corazón (1).

¿Y no era eso irónico? ¡El Diablo tenía corazón! Si hubiese sido uno de esos demonios mediocres que pululaban las zonas superiores del Infierno, habría estallado a carcajadas; pero ella, conocida como el Sombrerero Loco, era un Gran Demonio, una de los Siete Satanes, la Personificación del Pecado del Orgullo y la Segunda al Mando del Rey Demonio Lucifer (no importaba que su señor la aborreciera más que a nada en este mundo… y en todos los otros, ella le seguiría hasta el fin de sus días). Su devoción hacia su señor no tenía límites.

Por suerte para ellos, su rey era un actor consumado y solamente ella se había dado cuenta de su cambio. Era cierto que seguía siendo tan frío y cruel como siempre lo había sido, mas había un nuevo brillo en sus ojos plateados que le hacía parecer más vivo que nunca. Ella odiaba ese brillo y, al mismo tiempo, podía entender perfectamente el por qué de su existencia, pues su pequeña princesa Kurai (ahora Reina de los Viles) había tocado profundamente lo poco que quedaba de su ennegrecido corazón; y suponía que con su rey y la actual encarnación humana del Ángel Orgánico Alexiel pasaba lo mismo.

El recordar lo ocurrido durante la última batalla contra el Cielo casi consiguió que se perdiera en sus divagaciones sobre su noble y pura princesa (para ella siempre sería esa hermosa y rebelde princesita que la cautivó a primera vista), cuando un aura que llevaba milenios sin hacer acto de presencia en el Infierno se dio a conocer de forma bastante descarada.

\- _“Parece que el hijo pródigo ha vuelto a casa.”_

\--X--

**Kaname**

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pisó las tétricas alcobas del palacio del Rey Demonio situado en el centro de Sheol? Diez mil años, al menos; no desde que _ella_ le hizo ver lo que realmente se escondía en su maldita raza, y consiguió que amara la imperfecta belleza que se ocultaba en los humanos.

Traicionó a su padre por _ella_ y ahí se encontraba, en el lugar que se juró jamás volver a pisar, a punto de enfrentar a la Personificación del Mal. Si por él fuera, nunca hubiera regresado a ese mundo de pesadilla; pero viejas órdenes aun le ataban a ese lugar, y ni siquiera haciendo uso de todo su poder era capaz de romper la conexión que le impulsaba a obedecer a su creador (los humanos eran idiotas por no entender la belleza de poseer libre albedrío).

\- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?- aun después de tanto tiempo, esa voz fría y cortante seguía asustándole tanto como la primera vez que la escuchó- no recuerdo haber planeado una reunión familiar. ¿Acaso has venido a suplicar por tu mísera vida?

\- No, padre. Eso sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo; se perfectamente lo que les espera a los traidores, y lo único que conseguiría suplicando es una muerte aún más dolorosa- puede que fuera muchas cosas, pero estúpido no era una de ellas.

\- ¿Qué deseas conseguir presentándote ante mi después de tanto tiempo? No te creé para que actuaras como un humano… aunque te encantaría ser uno, ¿no?- incluso sabiendo que su padre iba a sacarle en cara su traición, el atacarle verbalmente con su mayor deseo (uno que era imposible para él) le había dolido más que cualquier tortura que le pudieran infligir. El tiempo sólo había logrado empeorar la cruel lengua viperina de su creador.

\- Deseo hacer un trato- respondió con más firmeza y valor de lo que realmente sentía (rezaba para que su expresión no lo delatara).

\- Parece que lo que necesitas es muy importante para ti, si estás dispuesto a hacer un pacto con el Diablo para conseguirlo- ahora su tono era uno de diversión, lo que no era bueno para él; cuanto más interesado estuviera Lucifer, más alto sería el precio a pagar. Su padre era así de retorcido- ¿qué te hace pensar que aceptaré? Sabes que puedo tomar lo que me apetezca de ti, y que no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, esa era la razón principal por la que había dudado tanto en regresar; mas, si conseguía convencer al Señor de los Infiernos de que le ayudara, ganaría mucho más de lo que se arriesgaba a perder (2).

\- Tengo eso muy claro, pero estoy seguro de que la información que he reunido y la que puedo conseguir, si así lo deseas, va a interesarte. Después de todo, es un asunto… familiar.

Aunque no lo pareciera a primera vista, sus palabras habían despertado la curiosidad de Lucifer más de lo que su descarada propuesta lo había logrado. Ahora que tenía la completa atención de su padre, debía de tener mucho cuidado con lo que decía o su señor terminaría retorciendo las cosas a su favor (y si eso ocurría estaría perdido).

\- ¿Cuáles son tus términos?- casi suspiró de alivio al ver que su rey había decidido colaborar… por el momento.

\- El primero, es que me permitas salir de tus dominios sin ser castigado…

\- Esta vez- le interrumpió el oscuro monarca.

\- Esta vez- era mejor cooperar en ese punto, ya que no habría forma posible de escapar si le llevaba la contraria al Señor de los Infiernos- el segundo, es que me prestes tu poder para romper el lazo que me une al mayor de mis descendientes.

\- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó el moreno con tono aburrido- pensaba que sería algo más… interesante. ¿Y qué me ofreces a cambio de mi ayuda?

\- A cambio, te mantendré informado de las acciones de los tres ángeles de alto rango que han decidido irrumpir en mi territorio; además de un par de detalles interesantes sobre un humano en concreto que comparte más de una similitud con mi querido tío.

Las carcajadas que se le escaparon al Rey Demonio consiguieron helarle la sangre. Su padre se reía tan pocas veces que, cuando lo hacía, ese sonido llenaba de terror a quienquiera que fuese lo suficientemente desafortunado para oírlo. Cualquier cosa capaz de hacer reír a Lucifer no podía ser algo bueno para el resto del universo.

\- Así que has decidido aprovecharte de que estás obligado a informarme de la presencia de ángeles en Assiah para tu propio beneficio, ¿me equivoco, mi querido hijo?- una mezcla de sarcasmo y diversión teñía su monótona voz, poniéndole en alerta a pesar de lo cautivante que podía llegar a ser dicha voz. Había llegado el momento de la verdad: era todo o nada- quiero algo más, sólo tus palabras no me sirven. Quiero que me muestres todos tus recuerdos, y más te vale no esconderme nada. También quiero tu promesa, sellada con sangre, de que obedecerás todas y cada una de mis órdenes al pie de la letra durante el tiempo que esté en tu territorio, una vez decida qué hacer respecto a esos ángeles.

No contestó de inmediato. Por una parte, se negaba a darle acceso a su mente y a prometerle obediencia en un pacto vinculante e imposible de escapar, pues no tenía duda alguna de que su padre abusaría de ese privilegio (después de todo, se trataba del Diablo); pero, por otra parte, ¿podía permitirse el no aceptar esas condiciones? La desaparición del mayor de los gemelos Kiryuu había echado por tierra todos sus planes y no tenía nada con lo que tentar al menor (no si quería conservar el cariño de su querida Yuki). Además de eso, conocía perfectamente a su padre, y sabía que, ahora que había captado su interés, iba a pagar muy claro si se negaba a aceptar. Realmente no tenía otra opción (no si quería minimizar el daño que la interferencia de Lucifer podía causar en su vida) (3).

\- Acepto- respondió con firmeza antes de tener tiempo de arrepentirse (pues si lo hacía no saldría de allí con vida).

Los ojos plateados de Lucifer brillaron malévolamente durante unos instantes, indicando que su pacto había sido establecido, y una sensación extraña se extendió por su cuello. Sintió como si llevase alguna clase de collar puesto; esa era la forma que había tomado su parte del contrato, y no importaba lo que hiciera al respecto, no se libraría de esa molesta sensación hasta que ambas partes del pacto se cumplieran.

\- Ven- su padre extendió una de sus pálidas manos, indicándole (más bien ordenándole) que la tomara. Le obedeció sin rechistar.

Cuando estuvo frente a su creador se arrodilló a sus pies, mostrando el respeto que (muy, pero que muy en el fondo) le imponía la sola presencia del ángel caído. Al coger la mano que le ofrecía su padre, no pudo evitar maravillarse de nuevo ante la belleza del ser que, en otros tiempos, fue considerado el ángel más hermoso jamás creado por Dios: pelo negro azabache que parecía azul al darle la luz, piel pálida como el marfil y afilados ojos de plata fundida, combinados con un rostro de extraordinaria belleza masculina y un cuerpo de infarto, habían sido la perdición de ángeles y humanos por igual durante eones (incluso la cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo añadía encanto a su ya terrible atractivo) (4).

Como muchos otros antes que él, nunca fue capaz de entender cómo el aniñado Arcángel del Fuego podía ser el hermano gemelo de la Estrella del Alba, los dos tenían personalidades radicalmente distintas, y si Miguel era el patito feo, Lucifer era el hermoso cisne negro; mas todo eso se había esfumado de su mente al reencontrarse con su “tío” (término que usaba aun más raramente que “padre”, y siempre con tono irónico) en la academia. Allí se dio cuenta que de patito feo el pelirrojo ya no tenía nada y que ahora era imposible negar que ambos Príncipes eran hermanos. El inesperado “estirón” había favorecido al ángel enormemente (5), aunque su edad aparente aun era de unos años menos que la del demonio; debía de ser una tortura para Miguel mirarse al espejo para encontrarse con un rostro casi idéntico al del hermano que tanto parecía odiar… y aun así, todavía quedaba en el de ojos dorados un rastro de inocencia que le distinguía claramente del mayor de los gemelos (como si el llamativo colorido del menor no fuera suficiente para hacerlo).

Una sonrisa cargada de burla se formó en los sensuales labios de su padre, lo que le sacó de sus innecesarias comparaciones, y como si el otro supiera lo que estaba pensando, ese gesto no hizo más que aumentar el daño que estaba sufriendo su ego por tener que rebajarse a una posición tan denigrante y sumisa frente al poderoso demonio (6).

\- Bebe- ordenó el moreno. No tuvo que decírselo dos veces.

Dejando salir sus instintos más básicos, hincó sus afilados colmillos de la forma más salvaje de la que fue capaz en la muñeca de su creador. Por primera vez en siglos, se permitió ser la cruel bestia que había tratado de suprimir con tal de que _ella_ fuera feliz, y devoró con enfermizo placer ese delicioso líquido carmesí que hervía con el inmensurable poder que su padre tenía a su disposición.

Poco a poco, con cada sorbo que bajaba por su garganta, el lazo que le unía a su odiado descendiente fue cediendo bajo la aplastante presión que su señor estaba ejerciendo sobre él, usando como médium la sangre contaminada que ahora fluía en su interior. Incluso estando ebrio de sangre y oscuro placer, fue capaz de sentir como el lazo se rompía y desaparecía completamente de su mente, donde había tratado de enterrarlo durante años. Por fin era libre (7). Ahora sería capaz de enfrenarse a Rido cara a cara como su igual y no su esclavo… y con el poder que la sangre Lucifer le confería, borraría a ese bastardo de la faz de la Tierra.

\- Una molestia menos- la voz de su padre le llegó de forma apagada, como si estuviese hablándole desde un lugar lejano- intenta no resistirte demasiado, no estoy de humor para ser amable contigo.

Al principio no entendió lo que su señor trataba de decirle, y cuando por fin lo consiguió, fue demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto. La mano libre de Lucifer enredándose en su cabello fue lo último que sintió antes de que la abrumadora presencia del Rey Demonio invadiera su mente, buscando la información que había prometido entregarle y los recuerdos relacionados con dicha información.

Lo que para él fue una eternidad, duró menos de un minuto; mas las acciones de su padre le dejaron agotado, a pesar de la cantidad de sangre que había consumido. A duras penas se sentía con fuerza para levantarse, cosa que Lucifer notó (y no dudó en aprovechar, el muy bastardo). Con fingida delicadeza y cariño, el poderoso ángel caído le tomó de la barbilla para obligarle a que le mirara directamente a los ojos.

\- Tienes dos horas para abandonar este lugar antes de que mis “perros” salgan de caza- en un elegante y fluido movimiento se acercó a su oído, susurrando palabras venenosamente dulces, como la Serpiente del Paraíso que llevó a Eva a pecar- sigue jugando con tus peones mortales, pero recuerda que nuestro pacto aun no ha terminado. Si eres un buen niño y dejas a esos tres tranquilos, puede que permita que te quedes con el humano que tanto te fascina, Adán… ¿o es Kaname ahora? (8)

Decidió no decir nada y se limitó a asentir antes de marcharse de ese maldito lugar de una vez por todas. Cuando más pronto llegase a la academia, más pronto podría a empezar a idear nuevos planes; aunque su padre se lo había prohibido, tarde o temprano tendría que lidiar con los tres ángeles (que parecían haber bajado a la Tierra para joderle la existencia) y era mejor hacerlo a su manera antes de que Lucifer le arrancase la dichosa promesa sellada con sangre.

\--X--

**Lucifer**

Las horas que siguieron a la partida de su “hijo” (por llamar a su creación de alguna forma), las pasó revisando y analizando todos los recuerdos que había… adquirido. Aunque interesante, la “nueva” vida de su rebelde primogénito le importaba bien poco más allá de mostrarle la evolución de la raza que había creado en un arrebato de furia hacia Dios (en su opinión, los humanos necesitaban un recordatorio constante de que no eran los dueños del universo… al menos en aquel momento era lo único en lo que podía pensar).

Nada demasiado útil para él… hasta que llegó a los primeros recuerdos que su hijo tenía de un humano en concreto (uno que fue parte de un set de gemelos malditos, nada menos. Vaya que no eran irónicas las cosas). Pelo plateado y ojos violetas no eran comunes entre los mortales que habitaban Assiah, más eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención. No, lo que hizo que se fijase en ese humano en especial fue el leve rastro de poder astral que podía sentir en el joven y que era, sin duda alguna, idéntico al de Miguel.

Si había una presencia que conocía como la palma de su mano, era la de su hermano gemelo. Su “otra mitad” (expresión que llegó a despreciar durante su tiempo junto a Rosiel), su hermano pequeño, la otra víctima de la dichosa profecía que tiñó su futuro de oscuridad y sangre, y el ángel con quien compartía las seis alas de nacimiento (aunque la división fue desigual… no que se quejase, pues salió ganando). Miguel siempre fue una parte de su pasado que había decidido ignorar incluso antes de su rebelión y consecuente caída; siempre tenía algo más importante que hacer que prestar atención a su infantil gemelo, quien subconscientemente detuvo su crecimiento en un vano intento de ganarse su cariño (9).

Miguel nunca antes había demostrado interés en los humanos (Setsuna no contaba, después de todo era el Ángel Salvador), así que encontrar a uno con rastros de su poder astral había sido una sorpresa (poco grata). Sentía curiosidad y quería saber que tenía de interesante ese joven para que su hermanito le hubiera dado una parte (minúscula, pero ahí estaba) de su poder. Una idea inesperada y absurda cruzó su mente: ¿acaso Miguel se había enamorado de ese joven humano?

Un arranque de furia inundó su cuerpo con semejante potencia que le dejó sin aliento. No entendía a que había venido todo eso y decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlo, pues prefería seguir explorando los recuerdos del vampiro a cuestionar por qué cierta conexión que llevaba milenios ignorando había despertado como alcanzada por un rayo. Cuanto más veía, menos entendía que podía haber visto su gemelo en el humano llamado Ichiru Kiryuu. Lo único “especial” que tenía Kiryuu era su estatus como cazador de vampiros (no era un secreto lo mucho que Miguel aborrecía sus creaciones) y su inusual colorido. Nada que no pudiera encontrar en otro ángel…

Otra vez fue asaltado por esa terrible furia, y esta vez le costó aun más controlarse antes de seguir con esos dichosos recuerdos. A medida que el tiempo avanzaba en la memoria de su hijo, mayor se volvía la obsesión que Adán (perdón, Kaname) sentía por resolver el misterio que rodeaba a Kiryuu. Para cuando llegó al punto en que los tres ángeles estaban a punto de llegar a la academia en que su hijo residía, Kaname había quedado embelesado por el humano… y él había desarrollado un odio irracional (casi tan visceral como el que sentía hacia Dios, aunque ese de irracional no tenía nada) hacia el joven cazador, pues había algo en ese chico que le recordaba demasiado a si mismo antes de su caída y de su tiempo como Sakuya Kira; ese algo le ponía en alerta por razones que no entendía… o que no quería entender.

Pronto vio, a través de los ojos de su hijo, los eventos que habían llevado al vampiro a buscar su ayuda y se llevó una gran sorpresa: Miguel había crecido. Su hermanito ya no tenía la apariencia de un crio de trece años, sino la de un adolescente de dieciocho, y, por primera vez en milenos, el pelirrojo realmente aparentaba ser lo que era: su hermano gemelo (10).

Algo en su interior se rebeló al ver así a su hermano, quien terminaría siendo idéntico a él (pelo y ojos aparte) si permitía que su cuerpo creciera un par de años más. Era realmente extraño (y confuso) ver así a su gemelo, pues este nunca había mostrado real interés por tener un cuerpo adulto (podía negarlo todo lo que quisiera y montar todas las escenitas que le apetecieran, pero él siempre supo que Miguel podía seguir creciendo si se lo proponía) (11). Entonces, ¿qué (o quién) había hecho cambiar al Arcángel del Fuego hasta el punto en que había dejado de reprimir su crecimiento? Tenía una teoría, pero no le gustaba por donde iban los tiros.

\- _“Creo que pronto tendré que hacerle una visita a mi hermanito”_ \- después de todo, tenía que recordarle a su “otra mitad” que no era buena idea ignorarle para ponerse a jugar con los humanos. Con esa decisión tomada, por fin permitió que un último pensamiento llenase su mente- _“¿acaso ya no deseas que te dedique todo mi cariño, Mika-chan?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado tanto, pero me ha sido imposible actualizar antes. Como siempre aquí os dejo mis notas, vosotros/as decidís si os atrevéis a leerlas. Aunque agradecería si llegáis hasta el final porque tengo algo importante que decir.
> 
> 1.- Ok, técnicamente Lucifer se enamora de Alexiel antes de rebelarse, pero para que esto cuadre con mi historia, digamos que lo suyo fue una obsesión que pasó a ser amor durante la reencarnación anterior a Setsuna, en la que Alexiel fue una prostituta (uh, no sé si me he explicado bien).
> 
> 2.- Creo que este chico nunca ha oído que es peligroso jugar con fuego.
> 
> 3.- Creo que os he dejado una pista bastante obvia de lo que va a pasar en los próximos capítulos.
> 
> 4 y 5.- Links en mi perfil.
> 
> 6.- Por si no ha sido bastante obvio (a veces creo que lo soy, pero parece que no tanto como quisiera), en este fic estoy tomando la idea de que los vampiros son criaturas creadas por el demonio, para explicar el origen de los vampiros. Teniendo en cuenta que en esta historia aparecen muchos personajes de la mitología Judeocristiana (la versión de Kaori Yuki, por supuesto), creí que un origen de tema “religioso” le iba mejor a la trama.
> 
> 7.- Parece que se le ha olvidado que ha hecho un trato con Lucifer… peor para él.
> 
> 8.- Aunque es un poco cliché, tengo mis razones para que el nombre original de Kaname sea Adán. El por qué de ello saldrá más adelante.
> 
> 9.- ¡Esto es canon! Se descubre en el tomo quince. Casi grité como una loca cuando me releí AS este verano.
> 
> 10.- Se que me estoy rayando con el tema, pero eso es porque es importante.
> 
> 11.- En AS, los ángeles dejan de crecer en cuanto su poder astral llega a su punto más alto; pero existen excepciones a esta regla, como Belial que detuvo su desarrollo como mujer de forma voluntaria, o Miguel que dejó de crecer porque inconscientemente creía que Lucifer le prestaría más atención si parecía un niño.
> 
> Ok, sé que he pegado un salto impresionante en la acción, pero era necesario meter esto antes de la escena que falta (que aparecerá en capítulo 6 o 7 a través de flash backs). Si parece un poco confuso, lo siento, no era mi intención marearos… no mucho, al menos, pero no tardará mucho en aclararse la cosa.
> 
> Ahora que he introducido a un par de “nuevos” personajes, viene la pregunta que quería haceros desde que empecé este fic: ¿con quién pongo a Mika de pareja? ¿Con Ichiru o con Lucifer? (Y antes de que preguntéis: no, lo siento, Kaname no está incluido en esta votación). Ya os digo que gane quien gane, el otro no va a quedarse solo, pero no os diré con quien se quedarán si pierden porque me gustaría que os centraseis en esos tres.
> 
> Como no sé cuando voy a poder actualizar de nuevo, la votación se cerrará el 1 de enero; tiempo de sobra para decidir, y si se diera un empate, el voto de la primera persona que adivine quien es la mujer a la que Kaname llama ella (creo que es bastante fácil) durante este capítulo valdrá por dos.
> 
> Gracias por leer hasta aquí y por tener paciencia conmigo.
> 
> Nos leemos,
> 
> Alanna.


	6. Something wicked this way comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Aryan-Jonathan.
> 
> Advertencias: es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, y creo que por ahora está todo.
> 
> *Ni AS, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*
> 
> \- Blah, blah- diálogos.
> 
> \- “Blah, blah”- pensamientos.
> 
> … texto… => flash backs
> 
> (Nº) => notas de la autora.
> 
> (Blah, blah) => Comentarios del personaje.

**Takuma**

Estaba nervioso y cansado. Kaname había desaparecido sin decir nada (dejándole a él todo el marrón causado por Aido), para aparecer horas después (pálido como un muerto, pero con los ojos brillando como no lo habían hecho en años), y terminar encerrándose en su habitación… después de haber dejado bien claro que castigaría severamente a cualquier miembro de la Clase Nocturna que se atreviera a molestarle o que se acercase más de lo estrictamente necesario al trío de recién llegados; cosa que les extrañó, ya que por norma general no se acercaban a los residentes humanos de la academia (Kiryuu y Yuki eran las excepciones a esta regla).

Aunque viendo cómo habían acabado Aido y Kain, estaba seguro que muchos se lo pensarían dos veces antes de intentar alguna estupidez con la excusa de vengarse (pero, por si acaso, sería buena idea mantener vigilaba a Ruka, quien no estaba muy contenta con las ordenes del sangre pura); mas algo le decía que las razones detrás de dichas órdenes no tenían nada que ver con la acción lógica de apartarse de alguien capaz de derrotar a dos vampiros de clase Noble en menos de cinco minutos (y seguía sin poder creérselo del todo). El castaño estaba tramando algo y no parecía dispuesto a compartir sus planes con nadie, ni siquiera con él, que era su mejor amigo y su único confidente (1).

Rezaría para que Kaname no hiciera alguna tontería (cosa rara en su amigo, pero existía esa posibilidad), porque tenía claro que todos los planes que llevaban años preparando se habían ido al garete con la llegada de los tres extranjeros, y sentía que las cosas estaban a punto de empeorar para ellos. Esperaba estar equivocado, pero algo le decía que un nuevo jugador entraría pronto en el tablero… y cuando lo haga terminará arrasando con todo lo que se interponga en su camino.

\--X--

**Rafael**

Esa noche había resultado ser una catástrofe. De todas las personas (¡qué coño, esa criatura de persona no tenía nada!) que esperaba encontrarse durante esas “vacaciones” en Assiah, una de las primeras creaciones de Lucifer no entraba en sus cálculos. Estaba empezando a replantearse el regresar al Paraíso en ese mismo instante, pero Barbiel le castraría si lo mencionaba siquiera.

Si Adán (2) (y pensar que siempre creyó que el bastardo Lucifer no tenía sentido del humor…) cabreaba a Miguel aun más de lo que ya lo había conseguido, alguien terminaría reducido a cenizas (no que le importase la suerte del vampiro), y lo último que le apetecía era tener que explicarle a su nuevo jefe por qué uno de sus “preciosos alumnos” se había cargado a su chupasangre estrella.

Joder, si hubiera sabido que la abominación estaba en ese lugar, nunca habría aceptado ese trabajo; Mika no necesitaba más recordatorios de las atrocidades que había cometido su hermano mayor. Ningún ángel había sido capaz de descubrir como Lucifer había dado vida a las aberraciones y los demonios no soltaban prenda (realmente sus superiores eran más idiotas de lo que pensaba si creían poder convencer a los demonios de colaborar con ellos sin recibir nada a cambio).

Sospechaba que Miguel sabía más de lo que decía; después de todo, entre el pelirrojo y su hermano mayor existía una conexión especial. Los dos podían tratar de ignorarlo todo lo que quisieran, pero el lazo entre ángeles (y demonios) gemelos era prácticamente irrompible (3); solamente con la muerte de uno de los gemelos podía destruirse esa conexión (y teniendo en cuenta el caso de Alexiel y Rosiel, puede que ni la muerte fuera suficiente). Sabía que existían formas de aprovechar ese vínculo para descubrir lo que Lucifer había hecho, pero nunca sería capaz de pedirle a su amigo que reabriera esa conexión después de haberse pasado milenios tratando de mantenerla cerrada; ni siquiera él era tan cruel para obligar al pelirrojo a reabrir esa herida (aunque hubo una vez que alguien fue lo bastante gilipollas y suicida para insinuárselo a Miguel… no hace falta decir que del imbécil no quedó ni rastro).

Viendo como estaban las cosas, ya era hora de que tomara cartas en el asunto sin importar lo mucho que Mika pudiera cabrearse (aunque primero tenía un interrogatorio al que asistir).

\--X--

**Yuki**

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya había pasado un mes desde la llegada de los Azarov, y seguía sin saber que pensar de ellos.

Bárbara-sensei era una mujer encantadora, amable y trabajadora; en pocos días se había convertido en el nuevo ídolo de la Clase Diurna: los chicos la adoraban (prácticamente besaban el suelo que pisaba) y las chicas querían ser como ella (¡incluso las que habían caído rendidas bajo los encantos de su marido la admiraban!); pero había algo extraño en su forma de actuar. Estaba demasiado tensa, como si siempre estuviera en guardia, e incluso ella, que no era la persona más observadora de la academia, podía ver que la enfermera escondía mucho más de lo que se veía a primera vista (bueno, vale, si no hubiera estado en el despacho del director la noche en que llegaron los rusos, no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada).

Por otra parte, los chicos parecían odiar a Raphael-sensei incluso más que a los estudiantes masculinos de la Clase Nocturna (y no era para menos, el médico les había quitado la poca atención que las chicas les prestaban durante el día), mientras que las chicas casi le saltaban encima cada vez que le veían (4). No negaba que el hombre fuera atractivo (¡no sigas por ahí, Yuki!), pero el aura de mujeriego que desprendía el rubio conseguía que se pusiera nerviosa y que se le erizara la piel (y no en el buen sentido), luego intentaba no acercarse a él a menos que fuera necesario.

Aunque quien realmente había causado absoluto furor entre los estudiantes de las dos clases (¡y vaya que no era eso difícil de conseguir!) fue Mikhail. Con una personalidad abrasiva, su exótico y brillante colorido (incluso más que el de Ichiru o que cualquier miembro de la Clase Nocturna) y atrevido tatuaje, el joven atraía miradas allá donde iba. Por no decir que el pelirrojo estaba como un tren (¡ey, que una chica puede mirar!) y la ropa que llevaba no hacía más que resaltar sus… atributos; no importaba las veces que se lo dijeran o cuantas veces le castigaran los profesores, Mikhail se negaba a llevar el uniforme (5). La situación había llegado a tal punto, que (si se atrevían a sacar el tema) más de un profesor había terminado en lágrimas por culpa de los hirientes comentarios que el joven ruso blandía como si de una espada se trataran (gracias a dios que el chico tendía a ignorarla, pues no sabía si su baja autoestima sería capaz de sobrevivir a una confrontación directa).

Aun con todo eso, Mikhail era increíblemente popular en la Clase Diurna; mas no tanto en la Nocturna, pues allí le evitaban como la plaga y parecían temerle y odiarle a partes iguales; ni siquiera Ichiru, que era un cazador de vampiros, era tratado de esa forma… y hablando del peliplata, su hermano adoptivo era la persona que tenía la relación más peculiar con el nuevo estudiante. El de ojos violetas había pasado de ignorar de forma bastante exagerada al pelirrojo, a tratarle como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Si no se equivocaba, todo apuntaba a que su mejor amigo se estaba enamorando del otro chico.

Se moría de ganas por saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero cada vez que intentaba sonsacárselo a Ichiru este la ignoraba o cambiaba de tema (y ni loca se lo preguntaba a Mikhail). Hubiera seguido insistiendo con el asunto, mas el cazador la amenazó con enseñarle a Kaname su colección de fotos confiscadas. Después de eso no volvió a intentar sonsacarle nada (¡qué remedio! Era eso o que el chico que le gustaba pensara que le estaba acosando).

\--X--

 **Miguel** (6)

Un mes, un maldito mes, y estaba a punto de prenderle fuego a algo (o a alguien, si podía pillar desprevenida a una de las sanguijuelas). La presencia de ese bastardo tan cerca de él le estaba sacando de quicio, sobre todo porque sabía que si hacía algo al respecto, las cosas podían terminar como lo hicieron hace milenios, y no le daba la gana encargarse del montón de papeleo que causaría el crear otro Desierto del Gobi en medio de Japón (Rafael aun no le había dejado olvidar cómo ese desierto había pasado a formar parte del paisaje de Assiah).

Aunque eso no era todo. Parte del problema era que no sabía si darle una paliza al director por asignarle a Ichiru como compañero de habitación o si besarle por ello. Su estancia en la academia se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura. Estaba tan cerca de su hermano (a pesar de haber regresado a su cuerpo original, seguía considerando al cazador como su hermanito) y a la vez tan lejos. Deseaba abrazar al más joven y confesarle lo mucho que le había echado de menos; ansiaba decirle que, a pesar de haberles traicionado, seguía queriéndole tanto como cuando eran niños.

Las cosas no habían comenzado con buen pie. Durante la primera semana de convivencia el ambiente no podía estar más tenso entre ellos; Ichiru le dejó bien claro con sus acciones que no compartía habitación por voluntad propia, y que ser compañeros no les convertía en amigos. Realmente no había esperado mucho de ese “reencuentro” (después de todo su gemelo no sabía que él era Zero), pero aun así la hostilidad con que el más joven le trataba dolía; y a pesar de sus sentimientos, había decidido no hacer nada para cambiar las cosas, ignoraría los desplantes del menor como mejor pudiera… o al menos eso quiso hacer, pues al final de esos estresantes siete días su relación dio un giro inesperado.

_…_

_Como empezaba a ser costumbre los días que le tocaba patrullar (al ser tres guardianes hacían turnos), Ichiru regresó a la habitación cuando faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera; normalmente él tendía a dormir como un tronco, pero esa noche fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño y, para evitar problemas, decidió fingir que dormía en cuanto sintió la presencia de su hermano en los Dormitorio Sol._

_Ichiru no tardó mucho en caer rendido, lo que le dejó extrañamente nervioso, pues él nunca actuaba como un acosador (para eso ya estaba el jodido Sombrerero Loco), y esa era la sensación que le daba el estar despierto mientras el otro guardián dormía. Intentó resistir la tentación (joder, ¿¡por qué se sentía de esa forma!?), mas pronto se encontró observando la figura dormida de su gemelo en su momento más vulnerable. En ese instante el joven parecía estar completamente relajado y en paz consigo mismo, y no existía nada en este mundo que deseara más que meterse en la cama de Ichiru, para acurrucarse junto a su hermano pequeño tal como hacían de niños._

_Hubiera seguido así hasta el amanecer, recordando tiempos más felices, de no ser por el repentino cambió en la expresión del menor. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ichiru empezó a removerse inquieto y a gemir como si estuviese herido. Por lo visto su hermano estaba atrapado en alguna clase de pesadilla. Dudando de si debía hacer algo al respecto, se quedó esperando a ver si su hermano despertaba por su cuenta, pero en cuanto el cazador se puso a gritar como si le estuvieran torturando, reaccionó por instinto._

_En segundos Ichiru se encontraba entre sus brazos, mientras él le susurraba al oído que todo era un sueño y que nada malo iba a pasarle. El chico dejó de gritar casi al instante, mas ahora silenciosas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Verle llorar le rompía el corazón, así que sin darse cuenta se puso a cantar una vieja canción de cuna que a duras penas podía recordar._

_Todos los ángeles tenían cierto talento para la música (aunque de tanto en tanto salía el bicho raro que te hacía desear perforarte los tímpanos cada vez que abría la boca), luego podía decirse que no lo hacía mal del todo; pero antes de esa noche sólo dos personas le habían oído: Baru y… Lucifel (7), y desde que le traicionaron no había vuelto a hacerlo. Cantar era demasiado doloroso para él, así que se sorprendió a sí mismo de estar haciéndolo con tanta fluidez y naturalidad, era como si nunca hubiera parado (y tenía que admitir que sentía como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima)._

_Poco a poco Ichiru se fue tranquilizando, pero en lugar de seguir durmiendo (como había esperado), el joven cazador abrió los ojos aun medio dormido._

_\- ¿Zero?- al oír su nombre humano siendo pronunciado de forma tan desesperada y llena de ansiedad casi consiguió que respondiera de forma afirmativa, más sabía que no podía hacerlo. Dio gracias a que el nudo que se había formado en su garganta le impidiera responder, así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza._

_Durante un eterno minuto el más joven parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, pero pronto se recuperó y cuando se dio cuenta de la comprometedora situación en la que se encontraban, trató de escaparse de su abrazo; aunque pronto se dio cuenta que forcejear era inútil, le tenía atrapado y no iba a dejarle escapar (al menos no esa noche)._

_\- Vuelve a dormir- el tono suave que había usado sorprendió tanto al peliplata que le obedeció sin rechistar (y no le extrañaba, incluso él admitía que era un escandaloso la mayor parte del tiempo)- yo me encargaré de ahuyentar tus pesadillas._

_Ichiru se mordió el labio inferior en un claro gesto de indecisión, aunque terminó asintiendo y se acurrucó aun más entre sus brazos hasta poder esconder el rostro en su cuello (lo que le puso algo nervioso). Cuando creía que se había quedado dormido, el cazador susurró algo que le dejó boquiabierto._

_\- Cántala otra vez, por favor- anonadado, accedió sin pensar y su voz volvió a llenar la habitación entonando la suave melodía de la canción de cuna- gracias- a pesar de no esperar nada a cambio de su confort, esa simple palabra le arrancó su sonrisa más dulce (gracias al Cielo que no había nadie para verla, o su reputación se iría al garete)._

_…_

Desde ese día, Ichiru fue relajándose más y más en su presencia, también se interesó por lo que hacía (y en su vida en general), y empezó a pasar más tiempo con él, hasta el punto en que la relación que se estaba formando entre ellos se estaba acercando a la que tenían cuatro años antes (no que Ichiru lo supiera); las cosas habían avanzado tanto entre ellos, que en cuanto menos se lo esperaba terminaba despertándose con su hermano acurrucado entre sus brazos. Inconscientemente, el ojivioleta había vuelto al viejo hábito de meterse en su cama cada vez que tenía problemas para dormir o se sentía solo.

Las cosas iban ridículamente bien entre ellos, para disgusto de Rafael, quien parecía haberse propuesto no dejar que se quedaran solos en ningún momento (¡joder! Ni que su hermano fuera a violarle), lo que era una estupidez, teniendo en cuenta que compartían habitación (menos mal que Barbiel estaba ahí para pararle los pies a su marido cada vez que el rubio entraba en modo “padre sobreprotector”). Incluso los estudiantes de la Clase Diurna estaban empezando a notar el cambio en su relación y rumores de todo tipo no habían tardado en rondar por toda la academia; no que le importase, tenía a Ichiru de vuelta e iba a aprovechar el tiempo hasta que su secreto saliera a la luz (y no dudaba que lo haría, tarde o temprano el joven humano descubriría quien era).

Volviendo a sus razones para estar de mal humor, la segunda era que sus nervios estaban a flor de piel desde que se había levantado esa mañana. Algo no iba bien, y no se refería sólo a la extraña dirección que estaban tomando sus sentimientos hacia Ichiru o su deseo de incinerar a todo vampiro que se cruzase en su camino; tenía un mal presentimiento y estaba teniendo que usar todo el autocontrol del que disponía (que no era mucho en ese momento) para mantener su paranoia a raya… aunque no era paranoia si de verdad iban a por él…

\- ¿Mikhail, me estás escuchando?- el tono enfado de Ichiru le hizo olvidar sus preocupaciones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos (como estaba empezando a ser costumbre).

\- No, ¿decías?

\- Que si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde.

\- ¿Huh? ¿A dónde?- era hora de comer, así que no tenían que trabajar hasta que llegara el cambio de clase.

\- ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo el director anoche? Tenemos que ir a recibir al sustituto de Kikune-sensei (8) y acompañarle hasta el despacho de Cross.

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo a la arpía?- preguntó esperanzado.

No era un secreto para nadie que no soportaba a la profesora de historia y, en su opinión, cuando más pronto la echaran mejor para todos (la muy perra había intentado meterse entre Rafael y Barbiel, pero al ver que el rubio no le hacía ni puto caso, se le había metido en la cabeza que él sería su próxima presa).

\- Se cayó por las escaleras y está ingresada en el hospital, la pobre- Ichiru tampoco parecía muy deprimido ante la idea de no ver a la bruja en una buena temporada (a saber por qué, si la zorra no había intentado clavarle las garras).

\- Una pena que no se haya roto el cuello.

\- Mmhm…

Los dos guardaron silencio después de eso, tan sólo necesitando la presencia del otro para sentirse cómodos, y en cinco minutos llegaron a la entrada de la academia. No sabía a qué hora llegaría el sustituto y tampoco tenía ganas de preguntar; quería aprovechar el tiempo que tenían a solas para relajarse junto a su hermano, pues la presencia de Ichiru había sido lo único capaz de ahuyentar su mal humor ese día… para alivio de sus compañeros y profesores, quienes habían decidido usar al peliplata como escudo (los muy cobardes) cada vez que le veían fruncir el ceño.

El sonido de un motor no tardó en romper el reconfortante silencio en el que se habían sumido, indicando que el visitante que esperaban estaba cerca. A lo lejos podían ver como una oscura figura se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos… y con ella una presencia que le heló la sangre.

\- No… no, no, ¡no!- murmuró sin ser consciente de ello. Su cuerpo temblaba y estaba empezando a hiperventilar; las piernas le fallaron y tuvo que agarrarse a Ichiru para no caer de bruces al suelo- él no, él no…

\- ¿¡Mikhail!? ¿Estás bien, Mikhail?

Ni el tono cargado de preocupación en la voz de su hermano, ni los brazos que rodearon su cuerpo de forma protectora, lograron sacarle del estado en que le había sumido la llegada del motorista vestido de negro.

Sabía perfectamente quien se escondía detrás de ese casco.

\- Lucifer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No esperaba tener tiempo para nada, pero he podido terminar esto ¡milagro!
> 
> 1.- La relación entre Kaname y Takuma es más o menos la misma que en canon; Takuma sabe todo lo relacionado con Yuki y con el pasado de Kaname… excepto la existencia de ángeles y demonios.
> 
> 2.- Ok, esto es una broma mala. En canon, la encapuchada es quien le pone el nombre “Kaname” a Kaname (valga la redundancia) porque él no recuerda el suyo; aquí su nombre original es Adán y ella se lo cambia cuando traiciona a Lucifer. Así de simple.
> 
> 3.- Esto es canon, todos los pares de gemelos de AS (tanto ángeles como demonios) tienen alguna clase de lazo especial que les deja saber dónde está el otro, si están bien, etc. El lazo entre Lucifer y Miguel es el más débil de los que salen y aun así es bastante potente. \\\\\5/07/2014 a pesar de tener un vínculo tan debilitado, Miguel es el único en darse cuenta a primera vista que Sakuya Kira/Nanatsusaya y Lucifer son la misma persona; Belial también lo descubre, pero le cuesta un poco más de tiempo hacerlo.\\\\\
> 
> 4.- Pensad en cómo se comportan cuando salen los de la Clase Nocturna.
> 
> 5.- Me encanta como viste Miguel en el manga, así que he decidido que no lleve el uniforme; más adelante puede que describa alguno de sus modelitos.
> 
> 6.- Para evitar confusiones, cuando Mika es el “narrador” aparecerá el nombre “Miguel”; aunque no es definitivo.
> 
> 7.- La historia de Baru no es importante para la trama, sólo que es una de las dos personas que han oído cantar a Mika antes de Ichiru.
> 
> 8.- Mi OC que ni siquiera hará acto de presencia; sólo es útil para explicar por qué es necesaria la presencia de un profesor sustituto.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado y os animo a seguir votando. ¿Ichiru o Lucifer? ¿Quién queréis que se quede con Mika? Por ahora las cosas están muy igualadas, pero no voy a decir quien está ganando, ¡será una sorpresa! Tenéis hasta San Valentín para votar a vuestro candidato.
> 
> Esta va a ser la última actualización hasta febrero, que tengo exámenes ya la semana que viene y no voy a tener tiempo para fanfics. ¡Feliz año nuevo y espero que sigáis por aquí en 2014!
> 
> Nos leemos,
> 
> Alanna.


	7. Poco a poco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Aryan-Jonathan.
> 
> Advertencias: es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, y creo que por ahora está todo.
> 
> AVISO: he hecho unas pequeñas correcciones en los capítulos anteriores para que sean más fáciles de entender. Realmente el contenido no ha cambiado mucho, pero he quitado/añadido algunas notas que me han parecido necesarias/innecesarias y he decidido señalar siempre que personaje está “narrando” cada escena, para que no sea tan confuso de seguir. No es necesario volver a leerlo todo, pero lo recomiendo ya que llevo sin actualizar este fic desde año nuevo.
> 
> *Ni AS, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*
> 
> \- Blah, blah- diálogos.
> 
> \- “Blah, blah”- pensamientos.
> 
> … texto… => flash backs
> 
> Texto (negrita/cursiva) => sueños
> 
> (Nº) => notas de la autora.
> 
> (Blah, blah) => Comentarios del personaje.

_Una hora antes…_

**Ichiru**

Algo no iba bien. Desde que se habían levantado esa mañana para ir a clase, Mikhail estaba inquieto y estresado. No podía encontrar razón alguna para el extraño comportamiento de su compañero de habitación, así que decidió que lo mejor sería no dejar solo a su amigo (quien sabe en qué clase de líos podía meterse sin nadie que le vigilase).

Amigo… no recordaba la última vez que había usado esa palabra para referirse a otra persona. El pelirrojo había logrado en un mes lo que muchos (Yuki incluida (1)) habían intentado (sin éxito) desde la desaparición de su hermano: ganarse un lugar especial en su corazón; y lo más gracioso de todo era que el joven de ojos dorados lo había conseguido sin proponérselo siquiera.

Su primera impresión sobre Mikhail era la de un niño bonito con aires de rebelde que haría su trabajo como guardián aun más difícil, mas las palabras de Bárbara-sensei le obligaron a ver que tenían más cosas en común de las que esperaba (y eso que creía que no tendrían nada en común); pero su orgullo impidió que lo aceptara. El sólo necesitaba a su hermano y ningún _gaijin_ le haría cambiar de parecer (¡oh, que equivocado había estado!).

_…_

_Cuando el director le mandó a buscar a los dos primos (algo le decía que iban a ser tan problemáticos como el dúo de la Clase Nocturna), estaba convencido de que su noche no podía empeorar más… y terminó por gafarse a sí mismo (¡puto Murphy y sus jodidas leyes!). No llevaba ni diez minutos buscando, cuando Kuran salió de la nada preguntándole si había visto a Kain y a Aido._

_Soltó una sarta de palabrotas, que habría impresionado incluso a Yagari-sensei, al deducir que no sólo tendría que preocuparse por encontrar a los dos Azarov, sino que tendría que estar al tanto de las dos sanguijuelas más problemáticas de la academia (¿qué había hecho para merecerse eso? Ah… mejor que nadie responda. Seguía sin ser su día). Iba a decirle al castaño por donde podía meterse a sus perros falderos, pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca al ver que los ojos de Kuran se habían teñido de rojo._

_Solo existía una cosa en este mundo capaz de forzar a un vampiro a revelar su verdadera naturaleza: sangre recién derramada. Las cosas no podían ir peor (o eso pensaba). Kuran desapareció como un rayo en dirección al origen de la sangre y no tuvo más remedio que seguirle, aunque pronto se quedó atrás (en ocasiones como esa, odiaba ser humano) y tuvo que hacer uso de todos sus sentidos para descubrir a donde se dirigía el castaño._

_Unos minutos después, llegó al pequeño claro donde podía sentir la presencia de tres vampiros y lo hizo justo a tiempo para escuchar a Kuran hablando en lo que parecía ser el mismo idioma en el que los rusos habían estado discutiendo al bajar del taxi. Eso le dio muy mala espina; si el sangre pura les conocía de algo, esos dos eran más peligrosos de lo que aparentaban._

_Salió de entre los arboles con toda la intención de mandar a los chupasangre de regreso a sus dormitorios y a los humanos de vuelta al despacho del director, pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca (otra vez) al ver que Kain estaba inconsciente en la otra punta del pequeño claro, un hilo de sangre le bajaba por la sien de forma continua, y que Aido trataba de mantenerse despierto a pesar de la cantidad de sangre que había perdido debido al preocupante tajo en su abdomen, parecía que alguien había intentado cortar al rubio en dos (y era una pena que no lo hubieran conseguido)._

_\- ¿¡Qué demonios ha pasado aquí!?- fue lo primero que salió de su boca. La pregunta iba dirigida a Kuran, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros de forma bastante tensa antes de señalar hacia el centro del claro. Cuando se giró a ver cuál era el problema, casi se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas- ¿¡De dónde coño has sacado ese trasto!?_ “¿¡Y cómo no lo he visto antes!?”

_En medio de todo el embrollo se encontraban los dos extranjeros. El rubio parecía una estatua de lo impasible que se veía su rostro; y el pelirrojo… el pelirrojo parecía a punto de cometer asesinato múltiple, y toda la sangre que llevaba encima no hacía más que dar crédito a esa imagen (y mejor no pensar en lo que parecía con esa monstruosa espada en mano (2)). Al menos ya sabía quien había intentado filetear vivo a Aido._

_El joven Azarov le miró directamente durante unos segundos (que le parecieron eternos), sonrió de forma afilada (lo que le causó una extraña sensación en el estomago que nada tenía que ver con el miedo) y con un simple movimiento de muñeca se deshizo de la sangre que aun manchaba su espada (no quería ni imaginarse la fuerza que tenía el otro chico para poder mover esa cosa con una sola mano)._

_\- Sólo estaba enseñando a un par de bestias que es un suicidio tratar de cazar a sus superiores,- aunque el ruso respondió su primera pregunta, por su tono estaba claro que sus palabras tenían alguna clase de mensaje oculto que sólo Kuran y el médico fueron capaces de entender- pero viendo que son los perros falderos del Señor de las Bestias, tendría que haberme esforzado un poco más en esta lección, ¿no crees, Raphael?_

_\- Teniendo en cuenta que es de ti de quien estamos hablando, me extraña que aun no los hayas reducido a cenizas- contestó Kuran, impidiendo que el rubio respondiera- parece que estás perdiendo facultades. Tu hermano estaría decepcionado._

_La temperatura subió de golpe y el ambiente se volvió incluso más tenso de lo que ya lo estaba. No entendía qué diantres estaba pasando, pero tenía muy claro que Kuran era el culpable (no, no estaba siendo injusto con el bastardo). El sangre pura estaba demasiado satisfecho consigo mismo para no serlo. Las cosas iban a acabar mal (y rezaba para que la sanguijuela saliera perdiendo)._

_\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENCIONAR A ESE CABRÓN EN MI PRESENCIA!- durante una milésima de segundo, tuvo la sensación de que el pelirrojo iba a saltarle encima al vampiro, dispuesto a hacerle pedazos con sus propias manos, pero esa idea pasó tan pronto como llegó- O la próxima vez no me haré responsable de mis actos- tras decir eso agarró a Raphael del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras quien sabe dónde. Antes de desaparecer por completo entre los árboles, esos impresionantes ojos dorados atraparon los suyos en una intensa mirada indescifrable (que le dejo sin aliento y temblando de la emoción)._

_Tratando de recuperar el control sobre sus emociones (y sobre su cuerpo), se giró en dirección al vampiro castaño, quien parecía tan sorprendido como él ante el extraño arrebato de Mikhail (3)._

_\- ¿Qué cojones ha pasado aquí, Kuran? ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con los rusos? ¿Y qué demonios esperabas conseguir con esos comentarios?- por alguna razón que se negaba a examinar más a fondo, no le había gustado nada ver al joven de ojos dorados ese estado: ensangrentado de pies a cabeza y destilando odio. No, una sonrisa sincera iría mejor en ese rostro de ensueño-_ “¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?”

_\- ¿Acaso no es obvio?- murmuró el castaño entre dientes- Aido ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas y esta vez se ha metido con quien no debía. Seiren,- la mencionada apareció de entre las sombras, actuando más como un ninja que como un vampiro- llévatelos de regreso al dormitorio y asegúrate de que sigan con vida hasta que decida encargarme de ellos. Dile a Takuma que está al mando de la Clase Nocturna hasta que yo regrese._

_\- Como ordene, Kaname-sama- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció con los dos vampiros heridos._

_\- Aun no has contestado todas mis preguntas, Kuran._

_\- Paciencia, Kiryuu. Evitar que Aido y Kain se metan en más líos tenía prioridad- la sonrisa que le dedicó el sangre pura era parecida a las que recibía Yuki, pero había algo siniestro oculto tras esos ojos color caoba que le hizo ponerse en alerta- en cuanto a esas preguntas… digamos que esos dos son unos viejos conocidos con los que nunca me he llevado bien._

_\- Entonces, ¿por qué intentabas provocar a Mikhail?- insistió, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía- Lo único que conseguirás actuando así serán más enemigos._

_\- Tal vez, pero molestar a Mikhail- el vampiro murmuró el nombre del pelirrojo de forma extraña, como si supiera algún secreto que se negaba a compartir- siempre fue divertido; al menos, lo era cuando tenía trece años- de nuevo ese tono extraño- si no fuera por su pelo y el dichoso dragón que lleva tatuado, hubiera creído que estaba frente a su hermano- Kuran susurró eso ultimo para sí mismo, pero aun así fue capaz de oírlo._

_\- ¿Su hermano?- preguntó interesado, pues Bárbara-sensei no había mencionado a ningún hermano cuando contó lo sucedido con los padres del pelirrojo. En cuanto esa pregunta salió de sus labios, el vampiro pareció entender que había hablado más de la cuenta._

_\- Si,- a regañadientes, Kuran siguió con su historia- su hermano mayor y yo trabajamos juntos hace años y así fue como les conocí (4). Aunque, como has podido ver, las cosas no terminaron muy bien entre nosotros- en ese punto hizo una pequeña pausa, como si no supiera si debía seguir hablando o no- te recomiendo que no menciones nada de esto frente a Mikhail, o terminarás como Aido. Es un tema que muchos prefieren no tocar, ya que se arriesgan a perder sus vidas si lo hacen._

_\- ¿Y tú no?- preguntó con ironía- si no vas con cuidado, empezaré a pensar que eres masoquista, Kuran._

_Una sonrisa llena de dientes afilados fue lo último que vio del vampiro antes de que este desapareciera de su vista._

_…_

Esa noche le dejó con más preguntas que respuestas y con un curioso interés en el extraño pelirrojo, que trató de esconder bajo una fachada de frío desagrado; pero el numerito no le duró mucho, tan sólo una semana. En siete míseros días el ruso había puesto su vida patas arriba de la forma más inesperada: con una canción de cuna y un abrazo (de sólo recordarlo su corazón se aceleraba y su rostro parecía querer hacerle la competencia a un tomate maduro). Y todo porque, después de casi dos años, había vuelto a tener una de esas horripilantes pesadillas en las que terminaba cubierto en la sangre de sus enemigos.

_…_

**_Sabía que estaba soñando. Lo sabía, y aun así no podía despertar. Veía y sentía todo lo que estaba pasando; cada herida sufrida, cada golpe recibido, e incluso eso palidecía ante la agonía que significaba acabar con cada nueva vida, pues sabía que al final de ese sangriento camino le esperaba su gemelo, al que terminaría masacrando con sus propias manos._ **

**_Sabía que eso no era real. Lo sabía, y aun así no podía evitar odiarse a sí mismo. Sus acciones le asustaban porque, si no hacía más que soñar con la muerte de su querido hermano de forma tan vívida, ¿significaba eso que sería capaz de asesinar a la única persona que nunca le había despreciado por su debilidad? No lo sabía, y tampoco quería averiguarlo._ **

**_Ya podía ver a Zero, sentado sobre una pila de cadáveres sin rostro, esperándole con los brazos abiertos y una tierna sonrisa en los labios, que pronto desaparecería para dejar paso a la expresión vacía de hace cuatro años. Su gemelo pronto le echaría en cara todo lo que había hecho y él, siendo incapaz de controlar su propio cuerpo, terminaría apagando la luz de esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos (nunca podría considerarlos idénticos, pues los ojos de su otra mitad poseían un fuego interno que los suyos carecían) (5)._ **

**_Después de haber sufrido esa misma escena cientos de veces, creía estar mentalmente preparado para lo que se avecinaba, mas nunca lo estaba y esa vez no iba a ser diferente… pero lo fue. Se sorprendió al sentir un par de brazos rodeándole con delicadeza, como si la persona que le abrazaba cálidamente temiera hacerle daño. Cerró los ojos con pesadez. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le abrazó de esa forma? A penas podía recordarlo._ **

**_Una voz familiar rompió el silencio absoluto en el que se había sumido el campo de batalla. No entendía el idioma, pero la voz parecía estar… ¿cantando? Si, la persona que le abrazaba estaba cantando la canción más hermosa que había oído en toda su vida; pero, ¿quién iba a molestarse en cantar para él? La única persona que llegó a su mente fue…_ **

_\- ¿Zero?_

_Abrió los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su hermano estuviera junto a él, mas en su lugar se encontró con la expresión preocupada de su compañero de habitación, quien se limitó a negar con la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de contener la lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de ellos. Una vez más se había permitido creer que su gemelo había regresado a su lado. Tenía que afrontar la realidad, Zero no había vuelto a por él._

_-_ “¿Y qué razón tendría para hacerlo después de lo que pasó? Si estuviera en su lugar, yo tampoco regresaría.”

_Intentó esconderse debajo de las sábanas, pero algo se lo impidió. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que el par de brazos que le rodeaba de forma sobreprotectora no había sido un sueño. El pelirrojo estaba abrazándole._

_No podía creérselo. Mikhail estaba en su cama ¡abrazándole! Un nudo incómodo se formó en su garganta. A pesar de lo mal que le había tratado, el ruso estaba intentando consolarle. Trató de escaparse de ese abrazo, muerto de vergüenza por la situación y por su comportamiento durante toda la semana. Después de haber actuado como un niño pequeño en medio de una rabieta, no se merecía que el otro chico se preocupara por él, sino todo lo contrario; mas el pelirrojo se negó a dejarle ir._

_\- Vuelve a dormir- le susurró Mikhail con una suavidad y dulzura que le dejó sin aliento- yo me encargaré de ahuyentar tus pesadillas._

_Se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso entre salir huyendo y hacerle caso. Finalmente la calidez del abrazo y de esos increíbles ojos dorados pudo con él y terminó asintiendo. No entendía por qué esa situación le estaba afectando tanto, pero algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que no se alejase del ruso, lo que causó que se sonrojara y escondiera su rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo para evitar que este descubriese lo mucho que le afectaba su cercanía._

_Se sentía tan cómodo y protegido entre los brazos del otro guardián, que no tardó mucho en relajarse por completo y bajar su guardia. Antes de dejarse llevar por el cansancio, se le ocurrió que, si el abrazo no había sido parte de su sueño, existía la posibilidad de que la canción tampoco lo hubiera sido. Algo avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de pedir, se acurrucó aun más junto al cuerpo de Mikhail._

_\- Cántala otra vez, por favor- durante un eterno segundo pensó que el pelirrojo iba a permanecer callado, pero en cuanto la dulce melodía llegó de nuevo a sus oídos sonrió con alivio- gracias- fue lo último que pudo decir antes de caer rendido por el cansancio._

_…_

Tres semanas después de eso, y todavía seguía sonrojándose cuando se perdía en ese recuerdo. Lo que había pasado entre ellos al terminar esa primera semana derrumbó por completo la barrera que había intentado levantar entre ambos, y la curiosidad que sentía hacia el más joven de los Azarov cobró vida propia.

Poco a poco fue dejando su orgullo de lado y su relación con el pelirrojo había mejorado tanto, que podían ser considerados como mejores amigos (incluso puede que más). Después de todo, ninguno de sus compañeros de clase le daría rienda suelta para meterse en su cama en busca de consuelo (sus “fans” no contaban, esas locas sólo presumirían de haber conquistado al “frío y distante Ichiru”).

El sonido de la campana indicando que ya era hora de comer le sacó de sus recuerdos. Yuki tenía el día libre, así que Mikhail y él tenían que cumplir con sus deberes como prefectos y recibir al nuevo profesor de historia; y, por lo visto, el ruso se había olvidado completamente de que tenían trabajo que hacer. Llamó a su amigo varias veces, pero este estaba tan metido en su propio mundo que no podía ni oírle. Enfadado porque el otro guardián seguía ignorándole, y siguió insistiendo en voz más alta:

\- ¿Mikhail, me estás escuchando?

El aludido por fin se dio cuenta que le estaban hablando y se giró hacia él con expresión distraída.

\- No, ¿decias?

\- Que si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde- contestó antes de salir del aula.

\- ¿Huh? ¿A dónde?- preguntó el pelirrojo en cuanto le alcanzó.

\- ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo el director anoche? Tenemos que ir a recibir al sustituto de Kikune-sensei y acompañarle hasta el despacho de Cross.

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo a la arpía?- el tono esperanzado en la voz de Mikhail le hizo gracia.

\- Se cayó por las escaleras y está ingresada en el hospital, la pobre. _“Pobre mis cojones, la bruja se merece eso y más.”_

\- Una pena que no se haya roto el cuello.

\- Mmhm…- no podía estar más de acuerdo con su amigo. Esa mujer era una zorra incorregible que trataba de seducir a todo hombre atractivo que se cruzaba en su camino.

Había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había tenido que quitársela de encima y, lo peor de todo, era que sin pruebas o testigos Cross no podía hacer nada al respecto (por desgracia esa mujer de tonta no tenía un pelo, la muy perra). Ya la odiaba con ganas antes de la llegada de los tres rusos, pero cuando la bruja se atrevió a posar sus ojos (y garras) en Mikhail, sus sentimientos hacia ella fueron de mal en peor. La aborrecía hasta el punto en que estaba empezando a contemplar el asesinato como método factible para deshacerse de ella.

Los siguientes diez minutos los pasó tratando de idear el crimen perfecto (de algo le valía su experiencia como cazador de vampiros) con tanta intensidad obsesiva, que no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que el inesperado agarre del pelirrojo casi le hizo perder el equilibrio.

\- ¿¡Mikhail!?- lo llamó con algo de pánico, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna- ¿Estás bien, Mikhail?

La llegada del motorista vestido de negro le distrajo momentáneamente, pero no lo suficiente para perderse el susurro cargado de desesperación que se le escapó a su amigo.

\- Lucifer…

\- _“¿Lucifer? ¿No es ese el nombre del demonio cristiano?”_ \- no entendía que estaba sucediendo (lo que se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre bastante inquietante), mas intuía que no era nada bueno. Iba a preguntar de nuevo qué estaba pasando, pero el recién llegado se le adelantó.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Mika-chan? Cualquiera diría que has visto un fantasma- las palabras del desconocido le helaron la sangre y todos sus instintos se volvieron locos al oír esa profunda y sensual voz.

Iba a mandar su trabajo a la mierda y a llevarse al pelirrojo lo más lejos posible de ese hombre (si es que podía llamarle así), mas fue incapaz de moverse. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado, lo que causó que una oleada de terror inundase todos sus sentidos. Ignorando el estado en que se encontraban ambos, el motorista se quitó el casco con movimientos deliberadamente lentos, como si tratase de alargar indefinidamente ese momento. Pronto supo por qué.

Un par de ojos plateados brillaron de forma gélida desde un hermoso rostro pálido enmarcado por una espesa cabellera negra que parecía absorber todo rastro de luz… y ese hermoso rostro era casi idéntico al del joven pelirrojo que parecía haberse quedado congelado entre sus brazos. Una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno se formó en esos deseables labios.

\- ¿Es que no vas a darme un abrazo, hermanito?

A veces odiaba tener razón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! Cuanto tiempo, ¿no? Siento la tardanza, pero al menos el capitulo es un poquito más largo que de costumbre… y al final de mis notas está el resultado de la votación (¡sorpresa!), aunque os recomiendo que no os las saltéis, que sólo hay cinco y tres de ellas son importantes.
> 
> 1.- La relación entre Ichiru y Yuki no tiene nada que ver con la que existe entre Zero y Yuki en VK, ya que aquí se conocen un año después del ataque de Shizuka en circunstancias completamente distintas a las originales. Yuki considera a Ichiru como a su hermano, pero él la ve más como a alguien que tiene que proteger (hacer de niñera) a cambio de poder vivir con Cross. Puede que parezca algo cruel, pero tenéis que pensar que en esta historia el mundo de Ichiru gira en torno a Zero, quien se ha convertido en una obsesión para él, y eso es algo que Ichiru tiene muy claro, pero se niega a hacer algo al respecto. Así que, que de repente esté empezando a interesarse por alguien que no es su hermano (hasta donde él sabe) es una experiencia nueva para él y no sabe muy bien cómo reaccionar, de ahí que se comporte de forma confusa alrededor de Mika… espero haber dejado esto un poco más claro, aunque vaya testamento me ha quedado.
> 
> 2.- No recuerdo si lo he dicho antes o no, pero cuando Mika aparentaba tener 13 años, la espada era casi tan alta como él; así que podéis imaginaros el pedazo de trasto que lleva encima.
> 
> 3.- Esta es una de las razones por las que Lucifer se enfada en el capítulo 5. En AS hay dos temas que no se pueden tocar delante de Miguel: su altura (¡es un tapón!) y su hermano (por razones obvias). Kaname lo sabe y menciona a Lucifer para provocarle, pero las cosas no salen como espera. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo, porque Ichiru está allí y Mika no quiere hacerle daño; lo que es un Milagro (si, con mayúscula), porque normalmente le importa un comino si termina hiriendo a alguien o no en medio de sus arrebatos de mal genio. Lucifer se dio cuenta enseguida y no le gustó lo que vio en los recuerdos de Kaname.
> 
> 4.- Lo más interesante de todo es que le está diciendo la verdad; a medias, pero lo está haciendo. Kaname es un experto en esto, tanto aquí como en el original.
> 
> 5.- Esto puede parecer extraño, pero lo que ocurre no es que Ichiru se esté volviendo loco o que sea un psicópata. Los sueños son un efecto secundario del ritual; Ichiru está viendo fragmentos de los recuerdos de Mika de cuando Lucifer se rebeló contra Dios, su subconsciente no puede asimilar del todo esos recuerdos incompletos, así que llena el vacío con las cosas que le persiguen y le llenan de culpa, la desaparición/posible muerte de Zero es una de ellas.
> 
> Ahora sí, los que estabais esperando con ganas; el ganador, por un solo voto, es… *insertar redoble de tambores* ¡LUCIFER! 
> 
> Lo siento por quienes habéis votado por Ichiru, pero a partir de este momento esta historia pasa a ser Lucifer/Mika, con Kaname/Ichiru como pareja secundaria; pero no os preocupéis, que habrá suficientes menciones de Mika/Ichiru para poner a Lucifer y a Kaname verdes de envidia. ¿A qué va a ser divertido ver a esos dos muertos de celos?
> 
> Y como agradecimiento por haber participado (y haberme ayudado, que sola era incapaz de decidir), os adelanto que en uno o dos capítulos más vais a encontraros con una escena profesor/estudiante bastante… interesante entre Lucifer y Mika.
> 
> Nos leemos,
> 
> Alanna.


	8. Lazos inquebrantables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Aryan-Jonathan.
> 
> Advertencias: es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, y creo que por ahora está todo.
> 
> *Ni AS, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*
> 
> \- Blah, blah- diálogos.
> 
> \- “Blah, blah”- pensamientos.
> 
> … texto… => flash backs
> 
> (Nº) => notas de la autora.
> 
> (Blah, blah) => Comentarios del personaje.

**Lucifer**

Había estado planeando ese encuentro desde el instante en que su hijo abandonó Sheol. Le había costado un poco más de lo esperado conseguir todo lo que necesitaba para moverse libremente por el mundo humano, aunque todo valdría la pena si podía pasar desapercibido (las cosas ya iban a ser bastante moviditas con esos tres ángeles de por medio, no necesitaba añadir más obstáculos).

A pesar de eso, había pocas cosas en Assiah que escaparan a sus manipulaciones; después de todo, la naturaleza humana no había cambiado en absoluto, así que siempre podía contar con elementos lo suficientemente desesperados y/o avariciosos dispuestos a pagar cualquier precio (incluso sus almas) para obtener lo que anhelaban.

Puede que su tiempo como humano le hubiera demostrado que no todos ellos merecían ser masacrados y torturados por toda la eternidad, pero eso no cambiaba que llevar a los humanos por el camino del pecado era lo que se esperaba del Rey Demonio y, aunque odiaba seguir atrapado en el papel que el Creador le había asignado, no todas sus “obligaciones” le resultaban desagradables (no por nada era considerado la Personificación del Mal).

Aunque ahora que tenía a su hermano a unos pocos pasos de distancia, su posición como Señor de los Infiernos ero lo último en lo que pensaba. A pesar de haber visto los cambios que había sufrido el pelirrojo en los recuerdos de Kaname, tener a Miguel delante de sus ojos era como estar mirándose a un espejo que distorsionaba ligeramente su reflejo; porque no importaba lo mucho que pudieran llegar a parecerse físicamente o lo crueles que ambos podían llegar a ser si la situación lo ameritaba, su hermanito seguía destilando ese aire de ingenuidad e inocencia que él había perdido (y muchas veces dudaba que alguna vez hubiera poseído) y que era la verdadera diferencia entre ellos.

No muchos se habían dado cuenta de ello (podría contarlos con las manos y aun le sobrarían dedos), ya que habían sido engañados por la faceta de fanfarrón del Arcángel de Fuego, pero los ojos de Miguel eran incapaces de ocultar lo que su dueño realmente sentía en cada momento y eso le convertía en un libro abierto para aquellos que se habían molestado en ver más allá de su máscara. Durante eones su gemelo había sido un niño que se negaba a crecer y ahora que por fin se había decidido a hacerlo, no estaba muy seguro de querer seguir al margen del camino que su hermanito había elegido.

\- _“Ahora no es momento para divagar”_ \- se dijo mientras aparcaba su moto- _“tengo cosas que hacer.”_ ¿Qué te pasa, Mika-chan? Cualquiera diría que has visto un fantasma- siguió hablando mientras se quitaba el casco.

Sabía que las cosas no acabarían bien si seguía usando ese tono para dirigirse al pelirrojo, pero una confrontación directa (con fuego y todo) era mil veces preferible a ver a Miguel en ese estado: temblando entre los brazos del humano que había captivado a su primogénito; esos profundos ojos dorados abiertos como platos, mirándole como si fuera su peor pesadilla hecha realidad. No sabía lo que le había sentado peor, si el miedo palpable en ese rostro (tan parecido al suyo y a la vez tan distinto) o la forma tan perfecta en que Miguel y el joven cazador parecían compenetrarse (como dos piezas de un puzle que sólo él podía ver).

\- ¿Es que no vas a darme un abrazo, hermanito?- si esas palabras no ponían en marcha al pelirrojo, la sonrisa torcida que acababa de mandarles seguramente lo haría.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para obtener resultados.

El sonido de un tremendo golpe restalló en sus oídos, ensordeciéndole momentáneamente, al cual le siguió una explosión de dolor centrada en su mejilla izquierda. Miguel le había dado un puñetazo y no se había cortado un pelo a la hora de golpearle, ya que podía sentir el sabor metálico de su sangre en su boca.

\- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a llamarme así! Tú no eres mi hermano. Mi hermano está muerto.

Estaba tan sorprendido (y aturdido, aunque eso nunca lo confesaría en voz alta), que a duras penas registró las protestas del humano cuando Miguel lo cogió de una mano y se lo llevó a rastras hacia el interior de la academia. Su cuerpo no tardó mucho en regenerar el daño causado por el golpe, pero ni cuenta se dio de ello pues sin poder evitarlo estalló a carcajadas y una vez empezó a reír no pudo contenerse. Realmente la situación no tenía nada de divertido, ya que no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que había vuelto a ver a su hermano y ya le había hecho enfadar.

Aunque cuando se recuperó un poco se dio cuenta de que lo que le hizo tanta gracia no fue la situación; no, lo que causó que perdiera la compostura de esa forma fue darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Había pasado tanto tiempo (perdido) persiguiendo la sombra de una mujer que no le amaba (1), que había olvidado por completo la verdadera razón por la cual se rebeló: destruir la profecía que les involucraba a él y a Miguel (2).

Esa maldita profecía había regido sus vidas desde el día que nacieron, y mientras que Miguel se había resignado a su suerte, soportando toda la basura que los otros ángeles escupían cada vez que el pelirrojo pasaba junto a ellos, él se negó a ser manipulado por los designios de otros (aunque de poco le sirvió esa determinación). Se prometió, cuando aún era demasiado joven e inmaduro para comprender la realidad en la que vivía, que rompería esas cadenas invisibles con las que esa profecía les había atado (asfixiándoles casi hasta el punto de la locura).

Como todos aquellos que en un principio le consideraron la creación más perfecta de Dios, empezó a creer que nada podría impedir que alcanzase su destino como el ángel más resplandeciente de todo el Paraíso y que cuando llegase al rango de Estrella del Alba, el más alto de la jerarquía angelical, su poder sería suficiente para anular la profecía y así “salvar” a Miguel del oscuro futuro que le esperaba (¡ja! ¡Y qué más! Era él quien necesitaba ser salvado, pero había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta de ello y cuando por fin lo hizo ya no había vuelta atrás).

Su obsesión por lo que había sido predicho evolucionó hasta despertar en él varios de los Pecados Capitales. Los extremos que habían alcanzado su soberbia y avaricia le llevaron directamente por el camino que Dios había dispuesto para él: convertirse en un ángel bañado en pecado que haría “brillar” al Creador por encima de todo y todos. Ni siquiera su hermano, quien por aquel entonces ya había empezado a esconderse tras su carácter arisco y apariencia infantil, fue capaz de hacerle ver lo cegado que estaba por sus delirios de grandeza (lo que era de esperarse, teniendo en cuenta que él mismo había catalogado a su quémelo como una existencia insignificante).

Durante los últimos siglos de su estancia en el Cielo, el contacto entre ellos fue prácticamente nulo. Ya no recordaba la última vez que habían interactuado sin la intención de hacerse daño. Esa había sido la primera vez en más de diez mil años que su piel y la de su hermano se habían rozado, y durante un glorioso instante (que había puesto su mundo patas arriba) la conexión que existía entre ellos había despertado con más intensidad que nunca, dejándole sin aliento y obligándole a comprender que todo lo que quería (todo lo que realmente necesitaba) había estado frente a sus ojos durante toda su vida… y él casi lo destruye, cegado por su ambición y su orgullo (y la belleza radiante e indomable que poseía Alexiel).

Hasta ese día nunca había entendido por qué los ángeles (y demonios) gemelos estaban tan unidos y dependían tanto los unos de los otros de forma que rayaba (y en algunos casos incluso superaba) la obsesión; pero ahora que había experimentado una fracción de ese vínculo después de eones sintiéndose desesperadamente vacío, sólo podía pensar en restablecer el lazo que le unía a Miguel (y que había mantenido bloqueado en estado latente, sin dejar nunca que evolucionase tal como debería de haberlo hecho desde un principio).

Era cierto lo que dicen: pruebas algo, te gusta y quieres más. Esa pequeña muestra de lo que podía existir entre ambos le había abierto los ojos de forma contundente y explosiva, y no iba a dejar que ningún humano (¡que sí, joder estaba muerto de celos y lo admitía!) se entrometiera entre él y su hermano… y no tenía duda alguna de que lo intentaría, sólo hacía falta ver como congeniaban para confirmarlo.

\- _“Parece que la inexplicable fascinación que siente Kaname por ese mocoso va a serme más útil de lo que creía”_ \- dejó su moto donde estaría fuera de la vista de los estudiantes y, con un nuevo plan empezando a tomar forma en su mente, siguió el leve rastro de poder astral que Miguel había sido incapaz de reprimir por culpa de su enfado- _“mmm… veo que no todo ha cambiado.”_

\--X--

**Ichiru**

No podía creer lo que había pasado: ¡Mikhail acababa de atacar a un desconocido que afirmaba ser su hermano! ¿¡Cómo demonios habían llegado las cosas a ese punto!? Un minuto estaban esperando al nuevo profesor y al siguiente…

\- _“¡Mierda, el profesor!”_ \- darse cuenta de que aun tenían cosas que hacer le hizo pararse en seco- ¡Mikhail! ¡El profesor! ¡Tenemos que esperar al profesor nuevo y llevarle al despacho de Cross!

\- El pobre desgraciado podrá apañárselas solo. Tengo que avisar a Raphael y a Bárbara y tú te vienes conmigo. Prefiero morir a dejarte donde ese cabrón pueda hacerte daño- el tono de voz que usó el pelirrojo para contestarle le heló la sangre; sentía como si su amigo hubiera desaparecido y en su lugar se encontrase un completo desconocido.

\- ¿Quién era ese hombre?- preguntó, tratando de disipar la inseguridad y la preocupación que estaba empezando a invadir su mente- Su aura… nunca había sentido algo parecido, ni siquiera Kuran tiene una presencia tan siniestra. ¿De qué le conoces? ¿De verdad es tu…

\- ¡No lo digas!- le interrumpió el pelirrojo, prácticamente histérico- Ni se te ocurra usar esa palabra. ¡Ese traidor no tiene derecho a usarla! No se merece ni el aire que respira…

Oír a Mikhail escupir esa palabra con tanto veneno casi consigue pararle el corazón. Aunque sabía que no iba dirigida a él, no pudo evitar estremecerse de dolor y culpa al recordar la expresión de Zero cuando entendió que les había traicionado. Estuvo a punto de hundirse en sus remordimientos, mas el temblor de la mano que tenía atrapada su muñeca derecha le mantuvo a flote.

Sorprendido, miró a su compañero con atención y por primera vez desde que se conocieron pudo ver lo que se escondía detrás de esos ardientes ojos dorados: un corazón destrozado que sangraba constantemente debido a las heridas causadas por la traición de un ser querido; y al ver así a alguien tan fuerte como Mikhail sólo pudo preguntarse si Zero se sintió (y seguía sintiéndose) así por su culpa. Por un instante creyó que algo en su interior se había roto en mil pedazos y se hubiera puesto a llorar de no ser por esa mano que aun tenía atrapada la suya.

\- _“¿Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta?”_ \- se reprendió- _“Mikhail está sufriendo frente a mis narices y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en cómo me siento”_ \- apretó los ojos con fuerza, tratando de borrar de su mente todas las imágenes de su gemelo- _“ahora mismo no hay nada que pueda hacer por mi hermano, pero sí que puedo hacer algo por la persona que se ha vuelto tan importante para mí.”_

Aprovechando que el pelirrojo aun no le había soltado, dio un fuerte tirón que logró desequilibrar al ruso, consiguiendo que cayera directamente sobre su pecho y le abrazó con fuerza, tratando de hacerle sentir con ese gesto todo lo que Mikhail le había transmitido tres semanas antes, cuando le salvó de los horrores conjurados por su propia mente.

Con delicadeza, como si estuviera tratando de apaciguar a una fiera herida (cosa que no distaba mucho de la realidad), rodeó con un brazo la cintura del pelirrojo mientras que con el otro rodeó sus hombros (asegurando de dejar sus brazos libres y así evitar que el joven Azarov se sintiera atrapado), tratando de decirle sin palabras que no estaba solo y que podía confiar en él.

Respiró con alivio al sentir como su amigo se iba relajando poco a poco y le devolvía el abrazo. Instintivamente apoyó su frente contra la de su compañero en un gesto cariñoso que hasta entonces había reservado exclusivamente para Zero. Siempre pensó que sería incapaz de actuar de esa forma con alguien que no fuera su gemelo, pero algo le decía que lo que estaba haciendo era natural, que las cosas entre ellos tenían que ser siempre así.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazados, reconfortándose mutuamente, pero sabía que no podían quedarse ahí plantados todo el día (a pesar de desear con toda su alma que ese momento no se terminase nunca). Tenían trabajo que hacer si no querían que el director hiciera alguna tontería al ver que no llegaban; ya tendría tiempo esa noche (en la privacidad de su habitación) para hablar con Mikhail de lo que había pasado y de buscar una forma de ayudarle si el supuesto “hermano” planeaba hacerle daño al joven ruso.

\- Si no nos vamos ya, Cross empezará a preocuparse y eso nunca es bueno- murmuró mientras se separaba a regañadientes del pelirrojo, pero no llegó muy lejos en su intento, ya que este le mantuvo a su lado cogiendo una de sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos (causando que un reconfortante calorcito se expandiera por su pecho)- Venga, va…

\- No confíes en él- le interrumpió el pelirrojo- pase lo que pase y diga lo que diga, no confíes en él. No dejes que te acorrale en una esquina ni que te convenza de hacer algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

\- Mikhail, ¿de qué va todo esto?- esas palabras no presagiaban nada bueno.

\- Lucifer, o como quiera que se haga llamar ahora, es peligroso, Ichiru, mucho más de lo que puedas imaginarte- el ruso le miró directamente a los ojos, dándole a entender con una sola mirada que estaba hablando en serio- comparado con ese hombre, Kuran no es más que un principiante cuando se trata de manipular a la gente a su antojo. Hagas lo que hagas, no aceptes ningún trato que te proponga o te arriesgas a venderle tu alma al Diablo (3).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno… cuánto tiempo, ¿no? *corre a esconderse* ¡No me matéis que no ha sido a propósito! Entre problemas de espalda, la universidad (mi último año, ¡por fin!) y las prácticas externas casi no he tenido tiempo para nada T_T 
> 
> 1.- Alexiel me gusta (es mi personaje femenino preferido de AS), pero no se puede negar que se aprovecha descaradamente de los sentimientos de Lucifer para proteger a Setsuna y conseguir que su cumplan sus planes.
> 
> 2.- Se que la he mencionado antes, pero por si acaso… básicamente (porque no sale escrita como tal en AS) la profecía dice que uno de los gemelos (Lucifer) traicionará a Dios y se convertirá en la encarnación del mal, y el otro (Miguel) tendrá que desterrarlo del Paraíso y se convertiría en el ángel más brillante de todos (o algo así). En un principio todos creyeron que Lucifer iba a ser el gemelo bueno, así que la tomaron con Miguel… pero todos sabemos cómo terminó la cosa realmente, ¿no? ;)
> 
> 3.- Más honesto no ha podido ser _ _U
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado y como habéis visto, ya van empezando a surgir las escenitas que me habéis estado pidiendo. La que se va a liar cuando Lucifer llegue y los vea tan abrazaditos (porque los va a ver, sino la cosa no tiene gracia).
> 
> Nos leemos,
> 
> Alanna.


End file.
